


The Moon Is Beautiful

by Anjunice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Confused Jeon Wonwoo, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sad but not sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjunice/pseuds/Anjunice
Summary: Mingyu has been indirectly confessing to Wonwoo that he loves him for years which Wonwoo would brush off as nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

When the author Soseki Natsume was a school teacher, he told his student to translate something for homework. When the student translated “I love you” into Japanese, the student had translated it word for word which meant “The moon is beautiful” in Japanese. Since Japanese people did not say “I love you” often, Natsume told the student to translate it as “The moon is beautiful”.

 

“The moon is beautiful” Mingyu smiled as he longingly looked at Wonwoo who was looking at the view in awe

“We are staring at the sun, you idiot” Wonwoo rolled his eyes at mingyu who was grinning at him like an idiot

“I know”

“Then why do you say it all the time? It makes no sense” Wonwoo questioned, Mingyu would randomly say things that made no sense, but he always brushed It off as nothing, but today, Wonwoo decided to question him for the first time.

Mingyu shrugged still grinning

Wonwoo groaned in annoyance “Get me the hell out of this mountain”

Mingyu had finally managed to drag Wonwoo hiking with him after numerous tries, Wonwoo absolutely hated any type of physical activity while Mingyu on the other hand enjoyed it more than anyone would.

“you want me to carry you down?” Mingyu sarcastically asked

“Why, thank you” Wonwoo dropped his backpack on the floor and hopped on Mingyus back shocking him, He did not think Wonwoo would say yes and now he had to carry him all the way down the mountain which was a thirty-minute hike down.

Mingyu closed his eyes tightly letting out a deep breath while Wonwoo snickered silently on his back

“You can always put me down” Wonwoo smirked watching Mingyus twitch

“My pride won’t let me” Mingyu picked up the backpack and started walking down the mountain.

“You and your stupid pride” Wonwoo tched resting his chin on his shoulder, Mingyus face grew red from how close Wonwoos face was to his. No matter how hard mingyu tried to hide his feelings for Wonwoo he couldn’t.

“Are you growing tired already?”

“O-Of course not”

“Then why is your whole face red”

“Its because its so hot”

“ah, that makes complete sense as it Is winter right now” Wonwoo smirked, he couldn’t deny that he found mingyu adorable in moments like this.

Mingyu pouted, Wonwoo was obviously trying to get on his nerves

“Did you at least have fun today?” Mingyu questioned

“The view was great and was worth the walk, but I would not do this again or bring Soo-ah here” Soo-ah has been Wonwoo’s long term girlfriend for five years, she was very nice, smart, pretty, and popular.

“How are you and Soo-ah anyways?” Mingyu should be over the fact that they were dating as it has been five years already, but he still couldn’t get rid of his disturbed face whenever they mentioned her or saw her.

“That’s odd? You were never curious about her before? I thought you hated her” Wonwoo could for sure sense the tension between the two of them, even Soo-ah had brought it up to his attention before, but he never once questioned mingyu about it until well, now.

Mingyu stopped walking “I don’t” Mingyu took Wonwoo’s hands off his neck and threw him off his back.

Wonwoo landed straight on the ground but thankfully it wasn’t that hard a fall

“What the hell mingyu!” Wonwoo shouted, he couldn’t figure out why he was acting like this.

“Walk by yourself” Mingyu said coldly before picking up the backpack as he walked away from Wonwoo who was still on the floor

Wonwoo scoffed “I can’t believe this” He managed to get up by himself and catch up to mingyu who was ignoring his presence

“Why the hell are you ignoring me!? And why the hell do you hate Soo-ah!?” Wonwoo yelled angered by Mingyus sudden change of attitude

Mingyu stopped in his tracks once again “I told you I don’t hate her”

“You obviously do since you are acting like a complete asshole” Wonwoo stood in front of Mingyu stopping him from walking any further

“Move”

“Answer me”

Mingyu looked dead into Wonwoo’s eyes “Don’t make me hurt you” Those words alone send shivers down Wonwoo’s spine, the way mingyu looked and spoke to him screamed DEATH.

“W-What” Wonwoo eyes were glued on Mingyu, the last time mingyu was this angry was when he saw his mom getting mistreated by a customer at her restaurant.  It led to cops being called because mingyu beat the shit out of the man that messed with his mom but Thankfully before the cops came the man had fled so mingyu did not have any charges against him.

Mingyu sighed and pushed wonwoo softly to the side walking down the mountain once again

“D-Don’t think I let you off” Wonwoo stuttered following behind him

Mingyu turned back and glared at Wonwoo who just gulped in response

The rest of the walk down was filled in awkward silence. Most of the time wonwoo was thinking about what could possibly make mingyu this mad.

“I’m sorry” Mingyu said suddenly stopping Wonwoo’s wandering thoughts, they were almost at the bottom of the mountain.

“then can you tell me why you hate soo-ah?” Wonwoo asked but a little softer this time

“I don’t hate her”

“Mingyu, you can tell me anything you know that”

“No! I can’t!” Mingyu shouted growing frustrated

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows, something was definitely up. He stepped in front of mingyu once again blocking his path looking straight at him, he was not going to back down this time.

“What are you not telling me mingyu?”

“I can’t tell you” Mingyu closed his eyes trying to calm himself down

“Open your eyes”

“No”

“Look at me” Wonwoo placed both his hands on Mingyus shoulders shaking him

“No”

Wonwoo was getting frustrated again “I’m going to ask you one last time and I’m not going to ask you again, why do you hate Soo-ah?”

“I don’t hate her” Mingyu pushed Wonwoo to the side again and walked off pissing off Wonwoo.

“KIM MINGYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Wonwoo screamed at the top of his lungs, Mingyu had tested his last straw of patience

Mingyu who was walking down the path was startled by the scream “Oh fuck” He muttered to himself, he was screwed and before he knew it Wonwoo was chasing Mingyu down the trail.

“STOP RUNNING YOU SHIT!” Wonwoo could not catch up to him, his legs were not as fit as Mingyus or fast as his but that wasn’t going to stop him.

“AND HAVE YOU KILL ME!? HELL NO!” Mingyu yelled running even faster

Wonwoo stopped in his tracks taking off his shoes aiming it towards mingyu before throwing it, His shoe hit Mingyu directly to Mingyu’s knee caps having Mingyu fall from the hit

“Fuck yeah” Wonwoo congratulated himself before running up to Mingyu and Pinning Mingyu down with his arms to stop him from running off again

Mingyu was more bewildered by Wonwoo being on top of him than Wonwoo trying to kill him, his face was reddening from how close their faces were away from each other.

Wonwoo sighed studying Mingyu’s frozen face “Fine, I won’t do anything so don’t be so nervous” He quickly got off Mingyu and got up leaving Mingyu still shaken on the ground.

“I promised I wouldn’t ask again, and I won’t so stop ignoring me” Wonwoo was still frustrated that Mingyu wouldn’t tell him why he hated Soo-ah, but nothing made him more mad than Kim Mingyu ignoring him.

Mingyu got up from the ground after pulling himself together, he dusted the dirt off his clothes and let out a small smile

Wonwoo caught the smile and felt relieved, all the anger and frustration he had was vanished with that little smile on Mingyu’s stupid face.

“Take me home you asshole”

Mingyu smirked and put his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders pulling him closer to him

“You’re lucky you’re cute” Wonwoo glared at Mingyu nudging him playfully on his waist

Mingyu giggled from the nudge, he grinned to himself as he replayed wonwoo calling him cute in his head.

“Look at you smiling like an idiot” Wonwoo tched shaking his head at him

 

 

* * *

 

It was two days after Mingyu and Wonwoo went hiking and had their little fight, Minghao had came over to hang out and ended up listening to what had occurred during their little trip. They were both seated across from each other on Mingyu’s couch his grandmother had bought for him as a graduation gift.

“Wonwoo has to be the stupidest person on earth to not know his best friend has been in love with him for years especially since you been acting like such an idiot recently” Minghao said shaking his head at Mingyu.

Minghao is the only person that knows about Mingyu’s crush on Wonwoo to Mingyu’s knowledge. Ever since Minghao came into the friend group five years ago Mingyu and him have been best buds.

“I can’t believe it took me only the day I met you to figure out you liked him, and I think it was because wonwoo had just started dating soo-ah too, your eyes deceived you dude, you were too obvious” Minghao continued getting on Mingyu’s nerves

“Congratulations, you are so smart” Mingyu said rolling his eyes at him

Minghao smirked “Wonwoo is so smart, why hasn’t he figured this out yet?” Minghao questioned fiddling with his pen

Mingyu sighed “I don’t even want him to know Hao”

“and then what? Keep this crush going till you die!?” he threw his pen at him

Mingyu caught it before it hit him and scowled at Hao “He’s straight”

“bitch I didn’t tell you to date him I told you to tell him your feelings, get rejected, get over him, and move on, there are many pretty gay boys out there for you, stop writing yourself a death sentence with a straight man” Minghao was over mingyu being an idiot, he doesn’t know how many times mingyu has came over crying about his undying love for wonwoo, it broke his heart, but he was damn tired of it.

“You make it sound so easy” Mingyu glared obviously not entertained by what Hao just said to him.

“The only way to get over a man is to get a new one, except for me though!” Minghao pointed out

Mingyu groaned in frustration “Fine”

Minghao turned his head to him in surprise “What!?”

“Ill do it, I’ll get a new man or whatever” Mingyu was also tired of being in love with someone who Is impossible to get.

“THANK YOU, SATAN!” Minghao kneeled clasping his two hands

Mingyu’s face twitched “Don’t you mean Jesus”

“No, I mean Satan” Minghao said blankly

Mingyu stared at him for a while before he cleared his throat, “Anyways, what do I do”

Minghao jumped over to his side

“So, I have this friend named Joshua, He works at the café with me and ya he’s super lonely and could use some dick” Minghao explained excitedly causing Mingyu to choke on his own spit

Mingyu kept coughing while Hao patted his back to calm him “You fucking bastard” Mingyu let out once he caught his breath again

“I know you are in desperate need of It too mingyu, don’t shit around”

Mingyu glared at him “Not that desperate”


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how much Wonwoo thought about it, there was something definitely up between Mingyu and Soo-ah. What exactly is it that Mingyu is hiding it from him?

“Is this about Mingyu again?” Soonyoung asked as he caught Wonwoo lost in his thoughts

Soonyoung had come over for his shirt that Wonwoo borrowed but ended up staying for a while, both of them were best friends before they could even remember. Their mothers were best friends, so they became best friends as well.

“Don’t you think it’s weird?” Wonwoo asked

“I think it’s weirder how you always talk about him, are you not telling me something?” Soonyoung questioned

“You’re just jealous that I went hiking without you” Wonwoo laughed it off

“No, Wonwoo even fucking Soo-ah came up to me to ask if Mingyu and you were more than friends and at first I laughed it off like it was nothing but now that I think about it-” Soonyoung paused studying Wonwoo’s facial expression, he looked lost.

“Soo-ah asked you that?” Wonwoo blinked his eyes obviously surprised

“Yeah”

“Mingyu and I are just friends, I just want to know why he hates Soo-ah so much and there’s nothing more to it” Wonwoo explained a little flustered from the assumption, he never really thought of Mingyu like that, sure he thought he was cute at times and maybe he made his heart flutter a few times but…he didn’t really think about it because they were supposed to be just friends…but why does it seem like there’s more to it now?

“If you say so” Soonyoung ended the topic before Wonwoo got upset.

There was an awkward silence before Soonyoung broke it, “About Mingyu, why don’t you try asking Hao?”

Wonwoo’s eyes lit up “Why didn’t I think of that, you are a genius” He grabbed his phone in the speed of light and dialed Minghao’s number

 

“Hello?”

“Hey Hao, Its Wonwoo”

“I Know that, why did you call?”

“Is Mingyu with you?”

“No, he’s on a date right now, why?” Wonwoo’s face dropped causing Soonyoung to look at him strangely

“A what?” Wonwoo thought he heard it wrong

“A Date, D.A.T.E, DATE” Wonwoo’s lips twitched, since when did Kim Mingyu go on dates and especially without Wonwoo knowing?

“oh” He managed to let out

“Why though?”

“I... uh...no... it’s nothing, I’ll call you later”

He heard Minghao snicker softly “Well alright bye Wonwoo”

“Bye” He cut off the phone and stared at the wall a little shocked

“What the hell happened?” Soonyoung asked waving his hands in front of Wonwoo to snap him out from his daze

“Mingyu is on a date” Wonwoo said blankly

 “and why are we sad?” He sat beside Wonwoo studying his expression

“Because he didn’t tell me, and he tells me everything”

“Are you sure that’s all?” It was obvious that it wasn’t just that.

“I think” Wonwoo questioned himself for the first time, is there really something going on? Was Soonyoung right? Why does Kim Mingyu make him feel so strange?

 

* * *

 

“Who was that?” Mingyu asked Minghao who was laughing his ass off after he hung up the phone.

“Wonwoo” He burst into laughter again just imagining the phone call again

“Why did he call?” Mingyu asked raising an eyebrow

“I don’t know but he asked if you were with me and I said you were on a date”

Mingyu’s eyes widened “YOU WHAT?!”

Minghao giggled “calm down lover boy”

“Why would you say that!”

“just wanted to hear his reaction” He shrugged

Mingyu rolled his eyes at him “I can’t believe you”

“Why do you care anyways? It’s not like you’re dating him”

“It’s the fact that I’m his best friend and I tell him everything”

“Expect you forgot to tell him that you are madly in love with him” Minghao pointed out with a smirk

Mingyu rolled his eyes “Whatever”

 

Just then, Mingyu’s phone buzzed, he took his phone out from his jean pocket, his lips flattened as he looked at the message on his phone

“Let me guess, its Wonwoo isn’t it?” Minghao asked studying Mingyu’s distraught look on his face

Mingyu nodded

 

From Wonwoo:

Goodluck on your date! Minghao told me 😊

 

Mingyu sighed and threw his phone on the couch, clearly upset from the reaction.

Minghao grabbed the phone from the couch and looked at the message “I mean, what else can he say?”

“I give up, I give the fuck up hao” Mingyu felt defeated, he was going to cry, he could feel the wetness in eyes

“Alright, calm down” Minghao sat him down on the couch patting his back softly, Minghao hating seeing his best friend like this

“Is this Joshua guy atleast nice?” Mingyu pushed his thoughts away because he did not want to cry in front of Minghao again.

“Of course, he is, or I wouldn’t have suggested this in the first place, but you have to wait for the date, he’s on vacation with his family for a few days”

“I can wait, I’m the best at waiting”

 

* * *

 

Mingyu was at his University library working on his Class assignment that was due in two days, he always waited until the last minute to do his assignments and now he has to deal with a headache of an assignment that he had very little time in finishing. Mingyu’s friend group consisted of Wonwoo, Minghao, Seungkwan, Seokmin, Jeonghan, Hansol, and Chan, Wonwoo is acquainted with Minghao but the rest of Mingyu’s friends he knows little of or nothing at all even though they all attend the same University and cross paths occasionally.

A loud bang startled Mingyu, he looked away from his computer screen and found a binder on the table, belonging to none other than Jeon Wonwoo

“How was your date?” Wonwoo was pissed and he didn’t know why he was but Mingyu didn’t hear because of the small scare he got.

“Why did you have to scare me like that?” Mingyu glared pushing the binder towards Wonwoo.

Wonwoo shrugged “I like it when you get scared”

“Evil”

“You didn’t answer my question” He sat down in front of Mingyu giving him a look Mingyu never seen before

“What question?” Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows

“Your DATE, how was it? You’re a dick for making me repeat it” Wonwoo Pursed his lips

Mingyu turned his head to the side with a confused look on his face “and why would I be a dick?”

“Shut up and answer the question” Wonwoo slammed his hand on the table, frustrated with Mingyu’s avoidance to the question

Mingyu smirked “There was no date, he’s on vacation and I am waiting until he gets back”

“Why did hao- wait you know what that doesn’t fucking matter, who is the lucky girl?” Wonwoo questioned, the corners of his lips curving into a small smile

“Girl?” Mingyu questioned

“Yes, Who is she??”

“You really don’t know anything about me, do you?” Mingyu got up from his seat and started packing his things up as Wonwoo looked at him more confused than ever

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo got up with Mingyu his eyes studying Mingyu

“Forget it, I have to go” Mingyu put his backpack on and left without even giving a single glance at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo wish he knew what the hell was going on, they were literally just fine and suddenly Mingyu was mad at him and he had no idea why.

\--

It’s been three days since Mingyu and Wonwoo had last talked, Mingyu had been ignoring all the calls and messages Wonwoo has been sending him. Mingyu was pissed, he thought at least Wonwoo would know he was gay, but he just becomes stupid and unaware of anything that involves Mingyu.

“Dude, it’s time to get over it, you can’t stay mad at him forever especially when you didn’t even tell him you were gay in the first place” Minghao crossed his hands as he stared at his frustrated friend.

“How did you figure out I was the first day we met but Wonwoo still doesn’t know even though we have known each other for 10 years?”

“That’s…...” Minghao didn’t know how to respond because Mingyu did have a point.

“It’s because he doesn’t give a shit about me or has ever tried to” Mingyu was bitter

“I don’t think that’s the case….”

“I’m convinced it is”

“Ok Mingyu stop being bitter, he’s still your best friend and maybe it doesn’t look like he cares right now, I know for sure that isn’t the case. If Wonwoo did not give a shit about you, why the hell would he be still friends with you? You KNOW Wonwoo”

Mingyu sighed “I guess you’re right”

“I know, so get your head out of your ass and get ready for the party tonight”

“I don’t want to go if Wonwoo is there” Mingyu pouted

“That isn’t your choice to make” Minghao stood his ground

Mingyu rolled his eyes

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo stepped into the party, his eyes were scanning through the crowd looking for the one person that has been on his mind for the last three days.

“Are you looking for Mingyu?” Soonyoung nudged his friend

Wonwoo nodded

“Hao said they will take a while since there is so much traffic” Soonyoung patted Wonwoo on the shoulder to reassure him

Wonwoo sighed in relief “I thought he wouldn’t come today because of me”

“I don’t think anyone will miss this party even if their grandma died” Soonyoung said as his eyes scanned through the party, Soonyoung’s friend Jun threw a welcome back party for their friend Joshua that was on vacation with his family for a while.

Jun, Joshua, Vernon, Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo became friends ever since they were grouped for a project in high school and since then they have been best friends. They all went to the same university as Mingyu, but he had only met Soonyoung a couple times since Wonwoo was more closer to him so their chances on running to each other were closer.

 

“Where are the others?” Wonwoo asked searching for his friends

“Vernon and Jihoon are coming together but the others are here, I just don’t know where exactly”

Wonwoo nodded his head in response

“Is Soo-ah coming?” Soonyoung turned his attention back to Wonwoo

“I don’t know” Wonwoo’s head was too occupied with Mingyu that he didn’t have a chance to even think about his girlfriend of five years.

“oh”

They both eventually found Jun and Joshua sitting on the couches each with each, laughing their asses off obviously drunk.

“Welcome back” Wonwoo said with a smile as he sat beside Joshua on the couch

“Thank you” Joshua gave him a warm smile

“Thanks for acknowledging me, you ass” Jun pouted passing Wonwoo a drink

Wonwoo laughed accepting the drink from Jun

“hey guys I’ll be over there, Jihoon just came” Soonyoung made his way to the kitchen

“A hi would have been nice” Joshua said sipping his drink

Just then, there was a ruckus by the front entrance, it was obvious who it was, nobody makes noise like that for anyone except Mingyu. He was a special boy, a social butterfly with many friends and girls around him. It’s a known fact that Mingyu was hot but the fact that he gets hotter every day, every second is what was different and so enchanting about him.

“Looks like Mingyu is here” Jun said watching the crowd get louder

“Mingyu?” Joshua turned to him

” Oh, forgot you haven’t met him yet but don’t worry I haven’t met him either I just know of him” Jun took another sip as his eyes followed Mingyu and Minghao walk out from the crowd

Wonwoo stood up hurriedly also watching Mingyu’s every move

“Isn’t that your best friend?” Jun questioned

“he is?” Joshua teared his eyes away from Mingyu back to Wonwoo

“I…I’ll uh fuck you guys later ok?” Wonwoo was so focused on Mingyu he didn’t know what he said

Joshua and Jun blinked at him as he walked towards Mingyu’s direction

“Did he just say he’ll fuck us later?” Joshua asked to make sure

“I…let’s not question it”

 

Mingyu was pouring himself a drink when a familiar figure stood next to him

“Mingyu” Wonwoo said standing next to him awkwardly

Mingyu stumbled back from surprise, thankfully he didn’t spill anything

“Uh…I need to give the fish some orange juice” Minghao excused himself .

Mingyu shot him a look begging him to stay which Hao just shook off with a smile.

“Mingyu can we talk?” Wonwoo asked tugging Mingyu’s jacket, Whenever Wonwoo tugged on his clothes Mingyu didn’t know what to do, his body would feel weak and his heart was going to burst. He was going to go crazy from the little things that Wonwoo does to him.

Mingyu sighed “Rooftop”

Wonwoo nodded  before following him, rooftops were their comfort place, it didn’t matter what rooftop or whose rooftop, it just had to be a rooftop.

Wonwoo was relieved Mingyu wanted to talk to him, It absolutely pained him being completely ignored by him.

They both sat on the white canopy swing facing the bright moon

“The Moon is beautiful even after all this” Mingyu let out, he knew in his heart he couldn’t stay mad at Wonwoo forever, his heart just wouldn’t let him.

“What?” Wonwoo never got what Mingyu meant when he said those words.

“Nothing”

“What did I do wrong?” Wonwoo asked, he was dying to know

Mingyu closed his eyes “You didn’t do anything wrong”

“Then why have you been ignoring me?” Wonwoo gazed at Mingyu, for some reason Mingyu made his heart feel a little funny tonight

“It’s because you don’t know me” He let out, his eyes were still closed. He knew if he looked into Wonwoo’s eyes he wouldn’t be able to say this

“I know you Mingyu, what are you talking about?”

“You don’t”

“What is it that I don’t know? What aren’t you telling me?”

“Give me your wildest guess” Mingyu wanted him to say it

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows, he started thinking a little bit about what it could be.. What could it possibly be?...Mingyu…Date…Mingyu…

Wonwoo gasped realizing something “Oh fuck”

Mingyu opened his eyes looking at Wonwoo’s terrified expression

“Why...Why are you scared?” The expression on Wonwoo’s face was enough to break his heart.

Why was he so scared?

Is It because he knows he’s gay?

Is Wonwoo scared of him? Is he scared because he found out how he felt about him?

A million thoughts went through Mingyu’s head trying to figure out why Wonwoo looked so terrified in front of him

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“You...You and Sooah are seeing each other behind my back, aren’t you?”

Mingyu’s face twitched, could Wonwoo possibly be on drugs or is he just plain stupid?

“Oh my god…it all makes sense now” Wonwoo cupped his mouth with his hand showing how shocked he was

Mingyu tightly closed his eyes trying to calm himself before he punched Wonwoo

“Why the fuck aren’t you saying anything, Is it true!? Are you and Sooah really- “Wonwoo stopped talking when he saw Mingyu get up from his seat

Mingyu turned around and looked Wonwoo dead in the eyes before taking a deep breath.

“What the hell are you doing?” Wonwoo’s eyes were fixed on Mingyu

“I’m Gay, You Moron” Mingyu let out, his hand forming into a fist from the anger.

Wonwoo’s jaw dropped

Mingyu walked away rolling his eyes after seeing his reaction, honestly what the hell was he expecting?

Wonwoo stared off into space trying to register what he just heard

He had sat there for a complete thirty minutes questioning everything, their friendship, his life, Mingyu’s life, everything.

“I’m such an asshole” He muttered thinking back to the time when he asked Mingyu which lucky girl was joining him for a date.

“You idiot” He said to himself, how did he not know about this? As his best friend, he should have known.

Wonwoo got up from the seat, he wanted to find Mingyu and apologize for being such a bad friend, he should have been there for him and he never was.

* * *

 

“Why do you look so pale?” Minghao asked worriedly

“I’m fine”

“No, you aren’t, what happened?”

Mingyu chuckled “Wonwoo thought Sooah was cheating on him with me”

 “are you fucking kidding me” Minghao facepalmed himself

“I wish I was”

“Well did you tell him?”

“I told him I was gay and then just left because I was getting mad and didn’t want to make things worse”

“I’m sorry gyu” Minghao patted his friend on the shoulder

Mingyu looked so tired and exhausted, Minghao almost felt bad for dragging him to the party.

“I’m sorry, can I please go home? I really don’t have the energy to be here right now”

“Come on, don’t let this get to you” Minghao wanted him to stay, he didn’t want his friend to end the night on a bad note.

“I’m tired Hao”

“I know bud, but I have someone I want you to meet”

“Who?”

“Joshua”

Mingyu’s face brightened a little bit hearing the name “He’s here?” He asked

“Yeah so don’t end your night just yet, ok?” Minghao tried convincing him to stay

Mingyu nodded, He was ready for a change even if he had to force it especially after the mess that happened earlier.

Minghao grinned, “Let’s go”

* * *

 

Jun held his breath seeing the six-foot giant in front of him

“Y-You’re Mingyu” Jun stuttered as he started scanning Mingyu from head to toe

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows a little weirded out “Yes…I am Mingyu” He pointed to himself

Minghao rolled his eyes, he did not like Jun at all. Maybe because he never shut his mouth or maybe because he thirsts after everyone in his vicinity.

“Anyways, Mingyu this is Joshua, Joshua this is Mingyu” Minghao introduced the both of them to each other

Joshua smiled warmly at Mingyu offering his hand to him

Mingyu smiled back shaking his hand “It’s nice to meet you, Joshua”

“Call me Jisoo” He said still keeping his smile

Mingyu nodded, he felt awkward. This was his first gay to gay to experience, also, his first ever relationship that could eventually be romantic.

 “Why the hell isn’t he introducing me?” Jun whispered to Joshua

“Maybe because you’re a creep” Minghao said earning a glare from Jun

Jun ignored his response and greeted Mingyu with a flirty smile “The names Jun, it’s nice to meet you”

Mingyu smiled back at him awkwardly as Joshua and Minghao were laughing their asses off

“THE NAMES JUN, ITS NICE TO MEET YOU” Minghao repeated poking fun at Jun

Jun made an irritated face at Minghao

“Well, we will leave you both to get to know each other” Minghao said grabbing Jun

Mingyu mouthed “Please don’t” but Minghao ignored it already walking away from them

“NO! I WANT TO STAY! WHY CAN’T I GET TO KNOW HIM!? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?” Jun protested as he was getting dragged along by Hao

Joshua snickered watching his friend struggle before turning his attention back on Mingyu

“Why don’t you sit down, I promise I’m not weird like him” Joshua patted the space on the couch next to him with another warm smile

Mingyu awkwardly smiled back and did as told

“I can tell this is your first time” Joshua laughed at how awkward Mingyu was being

Mingyu bit his lip “I’m sorry, I’m really bad at this kind of stuff”

“You can get away with it since you’re cute, don’t worry” Joshua joked trying to make it less awkward, but It had only made Mingyu even more nervous

“ha-ha” he managed to let out but tightly closed his eyes regretting it the little fake “ha-ha” he just let out.

Joshua laughed “I guess I made you even more nervous”

“No, you didn’t” Mingyu felt bad, he was terrible at flirting or even being romantically involved with someone. He had no clue what he was doing, he had no experience, and he was also very very terribly nervous.

“I hope you know there is no rush to us, I don’t expect to get anything from you, and I hope you think the same. I simply just want to get to know you so don’t worry so much and just act as if I’m your friend because that’s exactly what I am right now, Just a friend and maybe in the future more than that but right now…A friend” Joshua was genuine and he wanted Mingyu to be comfortable more than anything right now.

Mingyu smiled at him warmly, what Joshua just said made him feel a lot better and a lot less nervous.

“So, tell me about yourself, what are you trying to become?” Joshua asked feeling relieved that Mingyu was finally getting a little comfortable

“I am actually studying to become a nurse, I guess it became my dream watching my mom go to work in her scrubs every morning. I am twenty-one, very much single and oh yeah, I’m gay” Mingyu grinned

“I think we already established that” Joshua laughed along with Mingyu

 “I have to give props to you and your mom though, I know being a nurse is hard work. It’s an admirable job” Joshua complimented earning a shy smile from Mingyu

“Thank you but enough about me, please tell me about yourself”

“Well…. I am 22 years old, I am also very single and gay…and uhm…. I’m actually a psychology major…not sure about my career path yet but I should really get into it soon since time is running out” He laughed nervously

Mingyu smiled at his cuteness “Don’t worry, you will know when you know, don’t try to rush it”

Joshua nodded “I hope so”

“Do you want a drink?” Mingyu asked, he could feel that Joshua was a bit tense from thinking about his future.

“I have one already” Joshua held his cup up with a goofy smile

“Oh” Mingyu mouthed with his lips

An awkward silence was there as Joshua gazed at Mingyu curiously, he wasn’t sure if it was his place to ask but he went for it anyways.

“You looked a little out of it earlier, are you good?” Joshua asked studying Mingyu’s face. His smile had vanished from his lips and was replaced with a frown.

Mingyu sighed “I had a very disappointing talk with my best friend”

“Hao?” Joshua questioned

“No not him, just a very frustrating person” Mingyu was getting mad just thinking about it again

“What makes this person so frustrating?”

“Just…Just everything”

Joshua laughed “Do Tell, only if you want to though”

Mingyu made himself comfortable before letting out a huge sigh

“I’ll make it short but my best friend thought I was straight all these years of being friends with me, and I thought all this time he would at least know that I was gay but when I told him that I was going on a date he said “Whose the lucky girl” like are you serious, you known me all this time and you thought I was straight? Minghao figured out I was gay the first day of meeting me, how the hell did he not know even after all these years? And the other thing is he thought his girlfriend was cheating on with me when I was actually trying to tell him I was gay”

Joshua blinked

“You think I’m being dumb, don’t you?” Mingyu asked studying his expression

“No…I just think your friend might be a bit slow so maybe telling him instead of expecting him to know would have been better for the both of you, you know?”

“I know but I thought he should have known regardless”

“What if I told you that my mom who has been with me for all 22 years of my life, still doesn’t know that I’m gay”

“but…” Mingyu paused, he never thought of that. Mingyu’s parents also have no idea that he’s gay, so it made no sense expecting Wonwoo to know either.

“Sometimes the people closest to you can be oblivious to these things, you shouldn’t blame them but rather tell them”

Mingyu nodded “you’re right, thank you”

Joshua gave him a warm smile

Mingyu couldn’t deny that he was attracted to Joshua, both his looks and personality shined but it just didn’t shine as much as Wonwoo did for him.

“When can I see you on an actual date?” Mingyu gave Joshua a look hoping he liked him as much as he did.

Joshua laughed “I guess I won your heart?”

Mingyu grinned “you are getting there”

“Give me your number and ill text you when I’m available” Joshua took out his phone handing It to Mingyu

Mingyu smiled as he grabbed his phone and inputted his contact information on Joshua’s phone

“I have to leave soon I have a pile of assignments I need to turn in, but it was great meeting you” Joshua pouted as he took his phone back from Mingyu

Mingyu frowned, he was actually having fun. He wished he could talk to Joshua more, but school comes first and is much more important than a guy you met thirty minutes ago.

“I had fun, thank you” Mingyu couldn’t hide his frown.

Joshua apologetically smiled at him “I had fun too, I hope to see you again”

* * *

 

 “So…...? How was it?” Minghao was dying to know how it went between his two close friends.

“It was great, he was so nice and warm hearted. I really had a great time thank you” Mingyu was happy to be romantically involved with someone for the first time in his life and someone that actually liked him for a change.

“but do you like him?”

“I think? I don’t know…I guess I will after a few dates” Mingyu looked down as he grinned to himself.

“Ohhhhh look at you smile like an idiot” Minghao pointed at his grin before smiling “I hope it works out between you two, I’m glad to see you smiling like this”

Mingyu gave him a weird look “It’s not like you to get so sappy”

“leave me alone, jerk” Minghao slapped Mingyu as they both laughed before they were interrupted by a certain someone.

“Mingyu, can I see you please?” A voice called making the both of them turned their heads

Wonwoo awkwardly stood in front of Mingyu and Minghao.

Mingyu didn’t know how to face Wonwoo, he wanted to apologize for overreacting and make things right, but he just didn’t know how to start.

“Go” Minghao whispered to Mingyu who was frozen in front of his first love.

“Mingyu please?” Wonwoo begged, his eyes were looked apologetic and sincere. Seeing Wonwoo look so desperate made Mingyu soften.

“Why don’t you sit down and talk to him Wonwoo? I’ll be by the kitchen” Minghao got up giving his seat up for Wonwoo.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, his eyes asking him if he was allowed to sit.

Mingyu nodded at him and patted the seat next to him

“Thank you” Wonwoo sat down and sighed

“What did you want to see me for?”

“I wanted to apologize” Wonwoo looked down, his hands were placed on his knees. If you didn’t know the context and saw them from far, it would look like Wonwoo was getting punished by Mingyu.

“You don’t need to, I actually thought about it and I shouldn’t have expected you to know even though you are my best friend. I’m sorry I overreacted” Mingyu apologized giving him an awkward smile.

Wonwoo shook his head, his eyes watering “I-I wasn’t the greatest friend to you, don’t apologize you did not overreact”

“a-are you going to cry?” Mingyu saw Wonwoo’s wet eyes, he looked like he was going to burst any second.

A tear fell down Wonwoo’s right eye, he felt terrible for not being there for Mingyu. He also felt terrible for assuming something he obviously would never do to him.

“Oh my god, don’t cry please” Mingyu pulled him into a tight hug, he felt like an ass for making Wonwoo cry, the last time he had seen Wonwoo cry like this was when his pet cat precious had died.

Wonwoo cried harder as he hugged Mingyu back, “I’m sorry I’m such a bad friend, I’ll be better, I’m sorry for assuming things, I’m so sorry”

“STOP CRYING, YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME CRY” Mingyu yelled as he patted his friends back, holding back his own tears.

Wonwoo nodded and wiped his tears after he pulled away from the hug “I’m sorry”

“Stop apologizing” Mingyu hissed

“Ok sorry”

“WONWOO”

“oops”

Mingyu chuckled and ruffled Wonwoo’s hair “Sometimes I feel like you are younger than me”

Wonwoo glared at him “Don’t ruin the moment”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I will be updating a chapter every saturday. Sorry for the wait, Thank you so much reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

“I feel weird” Wonwoo let out as he paced around the room as Soonyoung watched him

“because mingyu is gay?” Soonyoung asked the first question that popped onto his head

“Yes”

“Why?”

“Because he’s gay”

“so, what if he’s gay, what the fuck Wonwoo” Soonyoung thought Wonwoo was being homophobic for a second

“That’s not it jackass, I mean I just feel different”

“What does him being gay have to do with you?”

“I…. don’t know”

“Mingyu been gay all this time y’all were friends, why is it different just because you know now?”

“I feel unusually happy that he’s gay, that’s why”

“so, you like mingyu?”

“I did not say that” Wonwoo glared at Soonyoung

“You most definitely did” Soonyoung crossed his arms as he shook his head at his friend

“I can’t like mingyu, I have a girlfriend and I’m straight”

“Why can’t you like mingyu? How do you know you are straight? what do you even feel when you are with sooah?” Soonyoung knew for years that their friendship meant a lot more to Wonwoo

“what am I supposed to feel?  And you are asking me way too many questions all at once” he never really questioned their relationship, he just went with the flow.

“WHAT!?” Soonyoung yelled, surprised

“what….?” Wonwoo was confused

“I don’t think you even like sooah…” Soonyoung cupped his mouth with both hands

“What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know, I just think you don’t know your feelings”

“ummm…so I don’t like her?”

“why are you asking me?” Soonyoung laughed

“You’re the one who said I didn’t like her”

“Ok what the fuck, sit down, let’s talk” Soonyoung pointed to the seat across from him

Wonwoo dragged his feet and sat down in front of Soonyoung

“So, first things first, what do you feel when you are with sooah?”

Wonwoo was quiet, “umm…I feel normal...”

Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows “so nothing?”

Wonwoo nodded slowly a little taken back, his whole life was being questioned right now, something he has never questioned even once.

“what do you feel when you are with me?” Soonyoung asked

Wonwoo rolled his eyes “The same, Normal”

Soonyoung Pouted “I feel Normal with you too asshat, but anyways now I ask… the most important question…What do you feel when you are with Mingyu?”

Wonwoos face brightened at the mention of Mingyus name “Happy, warmth, I feel safe and secure. I…oh my god Soonyoung” Wonwoo looked up at his friend in a state of shock

“let’s not jump to conclusions just yet, but what did you feel when sooah told you that she liked you?”

“umm...I was happy that someone actually liked me? I thought she was pretty. That was pretty much it. When I’m with her I don’t really feel anything, I mean I’m happy when I’m with her and all, but I feel the same thing when I’m with everyone... except. With Mingyu I feel extra happy? But that’s probably because I barely see him, and he’s been my best friend since forever...I don’t think it’s because I like him”

“So…You aren’t sure of your feelings with mingyu but you for sure do not like sooah” Soonyoung cupped his mouth with his hands again

Wonwoo nodded “Yes” Wonwoo has been dating sooah for five years and there was never love.

Wonwoo cared for sooah just like he cares for everyone in his life but once he actually thought about the past five years, he found that he never shared the same feelings that she had for him.

 He began to think he was terrible for wasting someone’s time for five whole years, just what the hell is he supposed to do now?

“dude what the hell have you been doing with her for five fucking years?”

“I don’t know. We went on dates...we had fun...we kissed and everything, but I felt nothing and never questioned it because I don’t know my feelings at all I don’t question shit I just let it happen” Wonwoo was having an identity crisis, how could he let this go on for five whole years?

“Well do you know what you need to do now?”

Wonwoo shook his head

“Break up with her, it’s cruel if you keep this going when you feel absolutely nothing”

Wonwoo let out a deep breath, Soonyoung was right but he had no clue how he was going to tell her.

* * *

 

“Hey” Sooah pulled the seat back and sat down smiling at Wonwoo

“Hey” Wonwoo smiled back

“What’s the occasion? You never ask me out” Sooah laughed as she looked around the café

Wonwoo felt bad, she was right. He never bothered to take her out and sometimes made excuses up when she asked him out because he was either too lazy or too tired to go.

Wonwoo gave her a sad smile “I’m sorry”

“I was just joking! Why are you serious?’ Sooah worriedly looked at Wonwoo

“I just haven’t been the best boyfriend” Wonwoo looked down

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Sooah lifted Wonwoos face with her hand

“Why are you dating me?” Wonwoo questioned, he decided to be honest and upfront about it because he truly did care for her and would hate to hurt her.

Sooah chuckled “You are handsome, rich, and you study well”

Wonwoo tilted his head a little confused, did she not like him after all?

“What about you? Why are you dating me?” Sooah asked

“Because you are pretty and the first person to tell me they like me” Wonwoo was being honest because she was also being honest, it looked like the both of them just dated each other for the heck of it.

“Exactly so what’s the problem?”

“Do you even like me?” Wonwoo asked

“Of course, I do” Sooah smiled

“If I was just handsome and studied well would you still date me?”

“No but does it really matter? You are dating me for my looks anyways...”

“No even if you were ugly, I would have still dated you because at that time I really needed someone to like me”

Sooah rolled her eyes “Come on babe”

“I am being serious”

Sooah realized something as she studied Wonwoos expression and sighed

“Ok fine, you are obviously trying to break up with me so I might as well be honest for the both of us”

Wonwoo widened his eyes, Sooah was not acting like herself…or she was acting like the real version of herself that she hid from Wonwoo.

“When we were in Highschool you were getting your money stolen from the seniors and no one knew about it because you never told anyone, but I knew because I happened to see it one day. I felt bad okay? I was popular and everyone liked me so I thought if I dated you, I would be helping you out while also helping myself out..My family isn’t well off like yours so I thought maybe if I stuck around long enough and got myself married to you I would be ok for life without having to worry about financial problems or whatever. I do however despite not have feelings for you, care for you, you are a good person and you didn’t date me with ill intentions like I did but I never loved you...I’m sorry”

Wonwoo took a deep breath, taking in everything that she said to him. They were both in the wrong, Wonwoo dated her because he needed reassurance that he can be loved and Sooah dated him because she wanted a good life.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting a good life sooah but you need to find that with someone else that actually likes you and who you actually like…and I’m sorry for wasting five years of your life... I didn’t know my feelings, I thought I liked you, but I guess that wasn’t the case. We weren’t meant to be and that’s okay... I still enjoyed every moment I was with you though. Thank you for the five years, I wish you good luck in the future” Wonwoo took out his hand for her to shake

Sooah smiled and shook his hand “You too Wonwoo, I Hope you can finally realize who you have feelings for as well”

“What?”

“That’s for you to figure out”

* * *

 

I broke up with Sooah” Wonwoo blurted

Wonwoo didn’t really care just as he expected, Sooah and him both were bound to break up sooner or later, it was just never going to work out. The feelings they were waiting on to happen just never happened.

“WHAT!?” Mingyu stopped typing and stood up from the shock, making everyone in the library look at them

“Sit down you are embarrassing me” Wonwoo hid himself with the binder

Mingyu apologized and sat down shyly

“You broke up with Sooah!?” Mingyu whispered

Wonwoo nodded putting the binder down

Mingyus jaw dropped, he was so shocked he couldn’t speak. A million thoughts were running through his head, but he was worried about Wonwoo most importantly, Sooah has been with him since forever so this must have been a big break up especially since it’s his first.

“Are you ok?” Mingyu asked taking his hand out for Wonwoo to hold

Wonwoo grinned and grabbed onto Mingyus hand holding it tightly, it send him flutters in his stomach when mingyu held out his hand like this whenever he was having a hard time.  

“Why are you smiling?” Mingyu gave him a weird look

“Because I am doing just fine, I just wanted to hold your hand” Wonwoo gripped onto his hand tighter moving it back and forth

Mingyu flushed in red and shook his head shaking his thoughts away, this was definitely not the time for him to be shaken up by Jeon Wonwoo again.

“W-What do you mean your fine?” He was confused, he thought for sure Wonwoo would be crying in his arms right about now, but he looked like he was doing just fine

“I’m fine...I’m doing just fine...I am ok...” Wonwoo observed their hands turning it with a smile

Mingyu was weirded out by Wonwoos behavior, what the hell was so interesting about their hands?

 He tried taking his hand out of Wonwoos grip, but he glared at him and pulled his hand towards his chest

“Why are you being so clingy today?” Mingyu asked raising an eyebrow at him

“I don’t know” Wonwoo smiled harder, he was feeling good for the first time in a while. Maybe, it had to do with Mingyu, but he didn’t want to question it, just not yet.

“Well I need to go to class so my hand please?” Mingyu pointed with his free hand

Wonwoo pouted and let go of his hand slowly “Damn you”

Mingyu laughed “If you really need my hand you can get it from me after my class ends”

Wonwoo glared at him “Fuck off”

* * *

 

“Hand” Wonwoo took out his hand as soon as Mingyu came out of his class

Mingyu stumbled a little surprised “You were serious”

‘Of course, I was” Wonwoo wiggled his fingers indicating that he wanted his hand held

Mingyu shook his head at him with a smile “You want us to hold hands in front of the entire school?”

“What’s wrong with that?’

Mingyu sighed “I only hold hands with straight men that are in need of comfort, not for fun”

Wonwoo gaped at him “So I gotta be gay to hold your hand?”

“Yes”

“This is discrimination” Wonwoo joked

 Mingyu rolled his eyes as he pushed Wonwoo away jokingly

Wonwoo pursed his lips at him “Mean”

“Don’t use me to get rid of your loneliness Won”

“Oh please” Wonwoo rolled his eyes at him.

“You hungry?” Mingyu asked turning his head to look at Wonwoo

“Did you pack lunch again?”

Mingyu nodded and took his backpack off his back, he searched through his bag and took out his lunch box

“Enough for me and you”

Wonwoo smiled, “Thank god because I was starving”

“I know” Mingyu chuckled shaking his head at him

Mingyu would pack lunch on the days where he had time and today, he had plenty of time to make himself lunch.

* * *

 

“This is good, really good, you are getting really good” Wonwoo said munching on the food

“Thanks” Mingyu smiled biting a piece of sausage

“How are you doing anyways, anything new I should know about?”

“Well…You know my date? I met him at the party, and I like him...at least I think I do? I guess I’ll know when I actually take him out on a date” Mingyu smiled just thinking about going on an actual first date with someone even if it wasn’t Wonwoo.

“What?” Wonwoo was a little taken back

“Oh, sorry I shouldn’t have talked about that when you just broke up with sooah” Mingyu realized feeling a little bad

“No, its fine” Wonwoo nervously laughed, the reason he was taken back was definitely not because of Sooah

Did he actually have feelings for Mingyu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

“You haven’t heard from Joshua?” Minghao asked studying the distressed look on Mingyu’s face.

“No...” Mingyu pouted, it’s been two weeks since Joshua and Mingyu had last seen each other, Joshua was the one who had his number and he hadn’t even contacted him once.

“weird” Minghao tilted his head, he could have sworn that he heard Joshua tell him that he liked Mingyu

“is there something wrong with me?”

“NO NO NO, OFCOURSE NOT” Minghao waved his hands

“Then why hasn’t he even texted?” Mingyu sighed, his first relationship was going to be a failure

“There’s probably a great reason for that…hahaha...don’t worry, I’ll find out” Minghao nervously laughed

Minghao was the one who tried setting them up together, so he felt even more bad for Mingyu since he was kind of responsible for this.

“The reason is that he doesn’t like me” Mingyu sighed and got up from the chair

“Mingyu I’m su- Wait isn’t that Joshua over there? Let’s go ask him” Minghao grabbed onto Mingyu’s sleeve and pulled him towards Joshua who was quietly working away on his laptop

“I THINK HES BUSY HAO…. HAO PLEASE…HAO! HAO!!!ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? … HES GOING TO HATE ME EVEN MORE! WHEN DID YOU GET SO STRONG!?” Mingyu struggled to get out his grip but he was too strong for him to break free from

“Jisoo?” Minghao tapped his shoulder having him look up

Mingyu looked away trying to hide away in embarrassment

Joshua smiled at Hao and looked behind Hao to find Mingyu hiding behind him

“Hey Hao…. why…why is he hiding behind you?” Joshua questioned a little confused

“hahaha…you see... he” Minghao pushed Mingyu to the front with force “He was wondering why you didn’t call back”

Mingyu had his eyes on the floor, he was so embarrassed he didn’t know what to say in front of him

Joshua raised his eyebrows “I honestly just didn’t have the time to call or set up a date since I had to catch up on all the assignments and exams that I missed” Joshua scratched the back of his neck “I’m sorry if it seemed like I didn’t like you, I just didn’t have the time” He smiled awkwardly

Mingyu raised his head up “Y-You don’t have to explain yourself”

Joshua laughed “Its ok I wanted to”

Mingyu awkwardly smiled at him

Minghao nudged Mingyu’s waist “Sorry he normally doesn’t get like this”

Mingyu glared at him

Joshua laughed it off “It’s fine I think it’s cute”

Mingyu blushed at his words “Are you still busy?” He asked

Joshua pouted and showed all the paper work on the table “Very much so”

“Do you need any help?” Mingyu offered, he felt bad seeing how tired Joshua looked

“NO NO NO I’d feel too bad”

“No, its fine, I have nothing better to do anyways” He lied, he had a huge assignment he needed to finish by tomorrow, but he couldn’t leave Joshua with all of this work

 “Mingyu you really don’t need to help me” Joshua felt a little awkward receiving help

“I want to” Mingyu smiled and sat next to Joshua

“I’ve been looking all over for you Min- “The voice got cut off before it could finish its sentence

“Where did Hao go?” Mingyu said looking around, he was just here a few seconds ago

Joshua shrugged “Maybe he went to class”

* * *

 

Wonwoo struggled with Minghao’s grip

Minghao had covered his mouth and was dragging Wonwoo far away from Mingyu

“Shut it” Minghao muttered still not releasing him as he dragged him all the way outside the student center

Minghao finally let go of his grip on Wonwoo and pushed him aside

Wonwoo gasped for air

He collapsed to the ground, he had lost all his strength fighting back

 “W-What the fuck hao” He managed to let out after a good minute

“YOU CANNOT GO IN, NO, YOU WILL NOT GO IN” Minghao stood firmly outside the door crossing his arms

“What why?” Wonwoo stood up from the ground with much struggle

“Mingyu is in there with his date and he doesn’t need any interruptions”

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows “His date?” He recalled seeing the back of another guy next to Mingyu, but he couldn’t tell who it was since Minghao had dragged him out before he could

His eyes widened “HIS DATE?!” He repeated almost yelling

Minghao put his finger to his lips “SHHH!!! BE QUIET WILL YOU, IF MINGYU HEARS YOU EVERYTHING WILL BE OVER”

“H-He’s on a date!?with a guy?! In there!?” Wonwoo pointed

“Yes, so please for the love of god go somewhere else” Minghao begged, he wanted Mingyu to get over Wonwoo so badly so he could not risk having Wonwoo, Joshua, and Mingyu in the same room together, that would literally ruin everything.

Wonwoo had a million thoughts running through his head, but he knew for sure he didn’t like this one bit. He didn’t like that Kim Mingyu was on a date with another boy, no, he hated it.

“I need to go in there” Wonwoo said, he didn’t know what he was going to do exactly but he needed to get in there, his life depended on it.

“HELL NO!” Minghao blocked his path

“Hao, I don’t want to fight you” Wonwoo ruffled his hair in frustration, He was getting annoyed, he wanted to punch Minghao so badly, but he knew that was almost impossible since Minghao knew how to fight and Wonwoo of course did not.

“Boy, I don’t want to fight you either so please leave! PLEASE!” Minghao stood his ground

“HAO, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T MOVE, I’LL...I’LL…….” Wonwoo looked around, he couldn’t think of anything to finish his sentence

“NOTHING, YOU WILL DO NOTHING!”

“I need to go in!” Wonwoo yelled, he was getting so frustrated he wanted to cry

“WHY!? FOR WHAT!?”

“I…” He couldn’t tell him it was because of Mingyu, he couldn’t expose himself like that.

“oh my god please don’t do this to him, he’s finally on a date for the first time, please don’t ruin this for him” Minghao begged with his eyes

Wonwoo went silent, no matter how much he wanted to go in there right now and destroy everything he could not do that to his best friend. Mingyu seemed to like this guy too so if he were to go in there and cockblock the two of them, it would definitely make Mingyu uncomfortable and disappointed in him.

Wonwoo sighed “Ok”

Minghao’s face brightened “Really?”

“Ya” Wonwoo said almost a little defeated

“Thank you, I’m sorry but I really want Mingyu to have a good date”

“I Know I do too” Wonwoo said before walking away

He might have let out a thousand sighs that day just thinking about Mingyu being alone with that guy, he couldn’t figure out why he was acting so recklessly, this was way out of his character.

* * *

 

“Finally, we are done! That only took two hours to finish thanks to you! I would have been here for so much longer if you weren’t here with me” Joshua smiled as a thank you

“It’s no problem, it was fun to learn about new things anyways” Mingyu smiled back

“Can I treat you to dinner?” Joshua asked as he stretched his arms and legs

“I would love that”

“Great, I know this great ramen place down the block”

* * *

 

“Thanks for the meal” Mingyu said after he slurped his last noodle

“If I didn’t treat you for helping me with my work then I might as well be labeled as the devil” Joshua joked

“I would have done it for free anyways” Mingyu has always helped out his friends, Helping Joshua was not out of the ordinary or special for him. If someone is having a hard time Mingyu would drop everything to go help them, that’s just how he is. It didn’t matter how busy he was or if he had problems on his own, it hurt him more to see others have a difficult time than himself.

“You should have said that before I spend my precious 10 dollars on you” Joshua laughed, he was joking

Mingyu shook his head “If I said that then I wouldn’t be here having dinner with you”

Joshua blinked, this was the first time Mingyu flirted with him “Oh, that caught me off guard” Joshua patted his chest

Mingyu laughed at his behavior

“So, you do know how to flirt” Joshua winked at him

“j-just a little” Mingyu's ears were turning red

“Knew it wouldn’t last too long” Joshua laughed as he saw how red Mingyu was getting

Mingyu touched his ears trying to hide the redness

“Oh! What happened between you and your friend, did you guys end up fixing things?” Joshua asked suddenly trying to change the subject before Mingyu got even more red

“Oh, ya we did thanks to you, I wouldn’t have been able to talk to him that day if it wasn’t for the things you said, Thank you”

“No need to thank me, I’m glad you guys were able to fix things”

“Me too” Mingyu grinned, he was glad Wonwoo and him made up

Joshua studied his face “So this friend of yours…you like him?”

Mingyu looked up immediately with a surprised look on his face “w-what?”

“I don’t know...that smile just made me feel like there was something more to it” Joshua was sure of it

“I…” Mingyu was at a loss of words, he just screwed everything up.

“you don’t have to tell me” Joshua said once he saw how freaked Mingyu looked

Mingyu bit his lip, he knew he messed everything up just now, Wonwoo was his weakness and he should have tried to control his emotions. Now Joshua probably doesn’t ever want to see him again.

“Mingyu it’s fine, calm down” Joshua said worriedly, he could tell that Mingyu was overthinking everything right now

Mingyu looked up apologetically “I’m sorry”

Joshua shook his head “You aren’t the only one so don’t worry about it”

Mingyu raised his eyebrows “You too?”

“Yes” He nodded his head

“I still like my ex, but my ex wants nothing to do with me, and what better way to get over an ex than to get a new man you know?”

Mingyu relaxed a little “That’s the same thing Minghao said”

“Exactly, so relax, I’m not mad” Joshua smiled at him warmly

Mingyu let out a deep breath, he was calmer than before

Joshua laughed “You are so cute sometimes”

Mingyu awkwardly smiled at him

“Well anyways, I need to head back soon, so I’ll text you the next time I want to see you, okay?” Joshua winked

* * *

 

“Heard you went on a date” Wonwoo pouted stabbing the chunks of ice with his straw on his drink.

Mingyu looked at him oddly before answering “How did you know?”

“Hao told me”

Mingyu rolled his eyes, Of course Hao told him

“oh”

“Well how was it?” Wonwoo asked looking up at Mingyu to see his reaction

“It was...good…” Mingyu smiled before looking down

Wonwoo’s face twitched, he couldn’t hide how irritated he was

“it’s a good day to beat some ass…” he muttered under his breath

“Hmm?” Mingyu looked up, he didn’t hear what Wonwoo had said

“I said congratulations” Wonwoo stabbed the chunks of ice harder

“Thank you?” Mingyu was weirded out once again by his behavior, Wonwoo was getting weirder and weirder as time passed

“You are welcome” Wonwoo said taking a sip from his drink

“Is everything okay? Mingyu asked

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know...you just seem angry…. all the time”

“I’m not angry”

Is it because of sooah? Mingyu thought, that was the only reason he could think of right now

“umm…is it because of sooah?” Mingyu asked moving back a little for safety reasons if Wonwoo tried to fight him

“IM NOT ANGRY” Wonwoo said glaring at Mingyu

“U-Uh...I must have lost my mind there” Mingyu nervously laughed

It was definitely because of sooah, Mingyu thought

Maybe Wonwoo was lying when he said he got over her?

 Either way Mingyu knew better than to ask Wonwoo any more questions if he wanted to live past twenty-one 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too busy to update on saturday :( sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Mingyu wasn’t sure of his feelings for Joshua, he liked seeing him, he liked his personality, he was fun to be around but where those feelings of love? He wasn’t sure.

Mingyu sighed as he put on his leather jacket

Could these feelings be forced? Was he too impatient? Will he ever get over Wonwoo? These questions have been bombarding his head for the past week

Mingyu combed through his hair with his fingers and stared at himself in the mirror, he was pleased with how his outfit fit together today.

There was a party today at Jun’s place today, Wonwoo was going to be there but Joshua Unfortunately can’t make it to the party because he went over his parents’ house for the weekend.

“Are you ready?” Minghao asked as he knocked on the door

“Coming!” Mingyu yelled

Mingyu took his belongings and rushed out of his room

“You look good today” Minghao complimented

Mingyu scratched the back of his neck a little embarrassed at the compliment “Thanks, you too”

“Did Joshua say he could come?” Minghao asked, he knew the two have been talking ever since that day

Mingyu and Joshua have been texting each other back and forth the past week after they had dinner together, their text conversations were basically asking how each of them were doing, if they were going to certain events, or their plans for that day with a bit of flirting on the side.

“No, He’s visiting his parents this weekend” Mingyu answered, he was a little sad because he wanted to see Joshua again, it’s been a week since they last seen each other.

“Darn”

* * *

 

As usual, there was a crowd by the front door, Wonwoo knew what that meant.

“Mingyu and Minghao are here” Jun said beside him with a grin watching the crowd get bigger and louder

“I never get why there is so much commotion when those to arrive” Wonwoo shook his head as he sipped his drink

“Are you kidding” Jun asked him a little offended even though the comment was not even remotely connected to him

Wonwoo gave him a weird look

“They are the two hottest guys in the school, they are nice” Jun paused “Well Mingyu is, Minghao just gets on my nerves but still the both of them are gorgeous, they are popular and  literally everyone knows them, they are basically celebrities”

Wonwoo held back his laugh, “Whatever”

Jun scoffed at him “I’d be over the moon if Mingyu was my best friend”

“OH MY GOD, HES COMING OVER HERE, act cool” Jun said sending soft punches Wonwoo’s way

Mingyu smiled and waved as soon as he saw Wonwoo, that smile had always melted Wonwoo’s heart.

“Hey” Mingyu said softly with a smile and reached out his hand for Wonwoo to shake

Wonwoo smirked and grabbed onto his hand pulling Mingyu so hard towards him his ass fell onto Wonwoo’s lap

Mingyu froze, he could not move anything due to the shock

Wonwoo encircled his arms around Mingyus waist and pulled him closer with a mischievous smile on his face

“W-What ...W-What the fuck” Mingyu turned red, he was so confused and bewildered but he also felt very hot, JUST WHY THE HELL IS WONWOO DOING THIS TO HIM?

Minghao glared at Wonwoo “Will you let go of my best friend?! He has a man”

Mingyu tried getting out of Wonwoo’s hold but his grip was too strong, when the hell did this stick of a man get so damn strong?

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows “Is he dating that man?”

“No but it Is bound to happen” Minghao crossed his arms

“Then until he gets a man, I can do whatever the hell I want with him” Wonwoo said pulling him closer

Mingyu gasped when he pulled him closer, they were so close he could feel almost everything against his body

“W-Wonwoo please let me go damn it” Mingyu begged, he was so uncomfortable beyond any words could describe, Wonwoo never touched him like this, this was too unusual for him to adapt to

“Hell no” He grinned to himself, there was no way in hell he was letting Kim Mingyu go, not ever

Mingyu felt like his soul was going to leave his body, why the hell was Wonwoo acting so strange lately?

“Just what the hell is happening?” Jun asked chewing on his straw as he observed the strange situation that was happening In front of him

As far Jun knew, He never ever seen Wonwoo act like this with anyone not even his own girlfriend.

“Help me get Mingyu off him” Minghao asked pushing Jun’s shoulder with his hand

“What am I going to get out of helping you?” He gave him a mischievous smile

“You get to live” Minghao smiled patting his hair

Jun’s face dropped, he groaned obviously a little irritated, but he knew better than to ignore Minghao

Minghao was one scary dude, and Jun did not have time to be messing with that at all.

“Wonwoo let the man go, you know better to mess with a gay dude” Jun shook his head at him

Wonwoo widened his eyes “W-What”

“Let him go idiot” Jun looked him dead in the eyes

Wonwoo quickly let him go realizing what he was doing

“Happy? “Jun asked looking back at Minghao

Minghao smiled back at him and grabbed Mingyu pulling him back up on his feet

Mingyu awkwardly moved away from Wonwoo’s distance

He was scared out of his mind, any more of these attacks will literally end him

Wonwoo glared at Jun who just shrugged back at him

“I’ll be over there, and you can come to me once you stop acting so damn weird” Mingyu said quickly before he left to go upstairs as Minghao followed behind him.

Wonwoo sighed as he watched him leave

Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he was acting so strange lately. The fact that he would lose his best friend was a bit alarming to him but was it just left at that or does he actually have feelings for Mingyu?

“What is up with you man?” Jun asked taking a look at Wonwoo

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo was not going to say anything to him unless he was sure because Jun had the biggest mouth in the entire world

“Don’t play dumb, why are you acting like this?”

“Like what?”

Jun gave him an irritated look “I don’t know but sooah won’t like it if she hears that her boyfriend is acting like this especially when she had doubts in the past with you and Mr. Mingyu”

Wonwoo snorted “Sooah and I broke up”

Jun gasped “What!?”

“We broke up weeks ago” Wonwoo said taking a sip of his drink

“Are you ok?” Jun studied his face

“I’m extravagant”

“What?”

“I’m doing great Jun; it was a mutual break up”

“are you sure?”

“I’m sure” Wonwoo showed him a genuine smile

“well alright” Jun sighed

“I’m going to go talk to Mingyu” Wonwoo got up from his seat

“Good luck dealing with the monster of a best friend he has” Jun joked

“Why don’t you do me a favor and steal Minghao away from Mingyu so I can have some alone time with him?” Wonwoo suggested

Jun smirked “Alone time?”

“It’s not like that” Wonwoo waved it off

“Then what is it?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, he was not going to answer that question because honestly, he didn’t even know.

“Fine, I’ll let you have some alone time with Mingyu if you proofread my essays for the rest of the semester”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes “Fine”

* * *

 

“Why are you touching me?” Minghao asked as Jun placed both his hands on top of his shoulders

“Where the hell are you taking me?” Minghao asked again as Jun quietly pushed him away to another room

“Did you ask Jun to take Minghao again so you can bother me in peace?” Mingyu asked giving a look to Wonwoo

“Of course, I did” Wonwoo smirked at him

Mingyu rolled his eyes, he did not know what the hell was going on with Wonwoo, he was being unusually clingy and obsessed with him lately and the only reason Mingyu could think of to why he was doing that was that it probably had something to do with Sooah

“Let’s talk on the rooftop”

* * *

 

“Why aren’t you saying it?” Wonwoo asked looking over at Mingyu

They were back on the canopy swing sitting side by side as they took in the incredible view, the night looked especially good today.

“Saying what?”

“The moon is beautiful”

Mingyus eyes widened, “W-What?”

Wonwoo laughed “You always said it, why aren’t you saying it anymore?”

Mingyu felt his heart pinch, why did he feel so guilty?

He looked over at the moon which was shining a little more brighter today

“The moon is beautiful” Wonwoo said as he stared at the beautiful moon in front of them

Mingyus heart was beating so hard, he felt like everything was going in slow motion, he knew Wonwoo didn’t know what those words meant exactly but just hearing those words come out of his mouth just felt like pure heaven.

Mingyu smiled to himself “You’re right, the moon is beautiful isn’t it” Mingyus gaze was still fixed on Wonwoo

“Anyways why did you want to come here?”

Mingyu sighed “What is going on with you?”

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows “What are you talking about?”

“Do you know how weird you been acting lately?”

“What?”

“You are constantly by my side, clinging on to me, and you do the strangest things like what the fuck did you do to me when we were upstairs? I don’t know but I feel like you aren’t completely over sooah”

“WHAT” Wonwoos jaw dropped, he thought he already told Mingyu that he was over Sooah

“Don’t what me, you are being so fucking weird these days, you never used to do these things to me, and I think you are trying to replace sooah with me”

Wonwoo facepalmed himself, just what the hell was Mingyu talking about?

“Mingyu that is not- “

“I know you and sooah have been dating each other for years so obviously it’s hard to just let things go so easily but you just act like everything is okay and I’m worried about you, are you really ok or are you pretending?”

“Mingyu Jesus fu- “

“Don’t even talk, if you want me to call up sooah and talk to her for you I will do that”

“NO OH MY GOD MINGYU SHUT THE HELL UP PLEASE” Wonwoo felt like his head was going to pop right off

Mingyu froze, did he go too far?

Wonwoo took a deep breath “I am going to tell you this once and once only you got it?”

Mingyu nodded obediently, he was a little scared.

“Sooah and I are over, I don’t want to get back with her and I don’t plan on getting back with her, got it?”

Mingyu nodded “G-Got it”

“good” Wonwoo could finally relax

“but why do you keep acting so strange?” If Sooah wasn’t why he was acting so strange, what was?

“Mingyu Jesus Christ dude fine I won’t touch you anymore ok?” Wonwoo scooted away from him

Mingyu pouted “I’m just asking why; I’m not telling you to stop!” Mingyu moved closer to him

Wonwoo pushed him away “You are so annoying”

“Are you not going to tell me?”

“No, I’m not so stop bothering me already” Wonwoo turned his face away from him

“Well I’ll be here if you need anything okay?”

Wonwoo snorted “No you won’t”

Mingyu turned to look at him “What? Yeah, I will, what do you mean by I won’t”

“Once you start dating that guy you won’t even have time to look at me anymore” Wonwoo was scared, it was a selfish thought of course but that’s what he was feeling.

Mingyu sighed “is this why you keep acting like this?”

Wonwoo kept silent

“Are you kidding me?” Mingyu got up from seat, he was a little pissed off now that he found out he was the reason behind him acting like this

“Is that so bad?” Wonwoo questioned as he grabbed Mingyus jacket sleeve to stop him from moving

“Yes, it is” Mingyu yanked his arm away furiously

“You can go around and date whoever you want but some reason you hate that I’m getting into a relationship after being alone all these years? This is huge step for me Wonwoo and I don’t like that you think like this”

“no oh my god, you can date whoever the fuck you want I don’t give a fuck, but you won’t have time for me anymore is what I’m scared of not the part where you are dating anyone”

“you are a fucking hypocrite” Mingyu laughed a little hysteric

“What the hell?” Wonwoo gets up from the chair as well standing face to face to Mingyu

“When you canceled plans a million times on me, I never said anything, but you have something to say when I finally have an opportunity to be happy with someone for once in my life”

Wonwoo ruffled his hair in frustration, “Fine do whatever the fuck you want, I’ll just get out of your hair so you can have a merry good fucking time with your new lover, ok?”

“PLEASE!” Mingyu shouted

“You don’t even have to ask me twice!” Wonwoo shouted back

“Fine!”

“FINE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks Forgive me, My laptop was broken and then i got super busy with stuff so that's why this update is so late but there will be more updates this following week since i won't be that busy anymore :)


	7. Chapter 7

“So, what the hell did you do to make little sweet ass Mingyu to hate you so much?” Soonyoung asked as he took a bite of his ice cream sandwich

“Fuck off” Wonwoo pushed him away

“Hey! I could have dropped my ice cream sandwich” Soonyoung yelled as he shielded his ice-cream sandwich with his hand

Wonwoo rolled his eyes “Whatever “

Soonyoung had just moved in with Wonwoo last week, it was weird that they he hadn’t moved in before anyways. Soonyoung literally lives in Wonwoo’s apartment even though he actually doesn’t.

After Soonyoung realized he was too lazy to take back all the things he left at Wonwoo’s place, he decided to move in officially.

“So, what did you do Wonwoo?”

“What do you mean, why do you always assume it’s me that does things?”

“I Don’t know...umm…maybe because it is always you” Soonyoung stuck out his tongue at him

Wonwoo sighed, he just wanted to go and stay in his bed all day long without thinking about Mingyu 24/7. He can’t even concentrate in his classes anymore since he can’t think about anything else other than Mingyu.

“So, what happened, are you not going to tell me?” Soonyoung asked again

“We got into a fight”

“Why is it that you two always fight so much?” Soonyoung was not surprised

Wonwoo glared at him “It’s because he’s always doing things that bother me”

Soonyoung smirked a little “What is that Mingyu does that bothers you so much?”

Wonwoo was silent, he knew Soonyoung was going to make fun of him if he dared say anything

“Are you not going to answer?”

Wonwoo shook his head

“Maybe I can guess”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes “You won’t”

“You like Mingyu” Soonyoung said with a smile plastered on his face

Wonwoo’s eyes widened and he could hear those words repeat in his head about a thousand times, he hasn’t completely admitted that he did like Mingyu, but it was so obvious that he can’t even deny it or ignore it anymore.

“and you hate seeing him go on dates with another guy” Soonyoung continued

Wonwoo choked on his spit, Soonyoung was absolutely right.

Soonyoung laughed at his reaction before patting Wonwoo’s back “Why did you make me guess”

“I didn’t think you would know”

“Are you stupid Wonwoo? Everyone fucking knows, even Jun knows, he was telling me how you were acting like fucking freak yesterday with Mingyu”

“Am I that obvious?” Wonwoo’s face flushed in red

“Yes”

“Does this mean I’m gay?”

“are you attracted to guys?” Soonyoung asked seriously since this could be something life changing and important to Wonwoo.

“I’m attracted to Mingyu”

Soonyoung face palmed himself “Well have you been attracted to other males other than Mingyu?”

Wonwoo thought for a while “Like turned me on? Or I thought I was cute?”

“Both”

“Mingyu “Wonwoo answered

“What? “

“I only ever felt both of those with Mingyu”

Soonyoung gave him a hopeless look “So Mingyu is your sexuality? Is that what you’re saying right now?”

“No, you fuck, it’s just confusing that’s all... I don’t know how to define myself, it’s just too complicated for me right now, I need time”

Soonyoung gave him a pat on the back “Don’t worry too much about labels right now, take your time…but hey at least you do know that you are in fact in love with Mingyu”

“Yes, and he fucking hates me” Wonwoo threw his phone onto the couch

“With probably very good reason”

Wonwoo glared at him “All I said was that he won’t have time to see me anymore once he gets himself a boyfriend “

Soonyoung face palmed himself for the 50th time today “You wrong for saying that “

Wonwoo’s face twitched “You are supposed to be on my side jack ass”

“I’m sorry but I don’t support dumbassery “Soonyoung said as he took his last bite of the Ice cream sandwich

“Is it that wrong to tell him how I feel about it?” Wonwoo was a little down, he didn’t think expressing how he felt would get him in this much trouble

Soonyoung softened “dude but you just went about it a little wrong I think…I mean remember when you and sooah started dating? You always told Mingyu you didn’t have time to see him and the poor dude would just say ok and go about his business with no hard feelings”

“but still…”

“But nothing Wonwoo, I know you can’t control your emotions or feelings but it’s just wrong to make Mingyu feel bad for finally getting himself a boyfriend you know?”

Wonwoo nodded “I was just really pissed at the time because he made it seem like that guy was more important than me “

Soonyoung sighed “That guy is more important than you bud, I’m sorry”

Wonwoo’s chest tightened when he heard those words

“But Mingyu was always more important to me than sooah, and I’ve been with him for 10 years how can a guy he meet a few weeks ago be more important me?”

“That’s because you were in love with Mingyu not sooah but Mingyu is in love with this new dude and not you, that’s just how love works bud”

Wonwoo was upset, he was going to burst any minute from everything that he was hearing

“Soonyoung”

“What?”

“Go to your room”

“Oh god, are you going to cry?” Soonyoung asked worriedly

Wonwoo nodded whimpering a little making Soonyoung frantically get up and run to his room

Wonwoo sighed putting his knees to his face “Is this the pain mom was talking about?” Wonwoo muttered to himself as a teared escaped his eyes

Wonwoo reached for his phone and dialed a number

“Wonwoo?” The voice asked a little surprised to get a call

“Mom” Wonwoo said, his voice breaking

“Wonwoo? Are you crying? What’s wrong son?” His mom asked worriedly over the phone

“Mom...”

“What is it Wonwoo?”

“How did you get over dad?”

Wonwoo’s parents had separated when he was about 12 years old, his dad had a lover and is now living with his new family overseas, it has been 10 years since Wonwoo had last talked or was in contact with his dad.

After his parents separated, he moved next door to a boy younger than him by a year who has been his best friend ever since, the younger boy being Kim Mingyu.

“Wonwoo…why are you asking that? What happened?”

“Just tell me please”

“I didn’t “

“What?”

“I never got over your dad Wonwoo”

“B-But”

“He was too much of a precious love for me to let go”

“But he cheated on you”

“I know and that’s why I left him but that also doesn’t mean I don’t have any love for him anymore”

“Then what the hell am I supposed to do mom?”

“What Is it my son? Is this about Mingyu?”

“What?” Wonwoo’s eyes widened, how the fuck did his mom know?

Wonwoo’s mom laughed through the other end of the phone

“H-How did you know that this is about Mingyu?”

“Please, You two have a bond stronger than friendship, how was I not supposed to know? I’m your mom”

Wonwoo stayed silent trying to grasp the situation

“Are you still there?”

“Yes”

“Whatever you did, go apologize ok?”

“ok” Wonwoo was always amazed at how mom just knew literally everything, she knew him too well

“Make sure you bring Mingyu over next time for dinner, His mom and I are having tea right now and she’s complaining that Mingyu doesn’t call her anymore”

“WHAT!?”

“oh my god Wonwoo, were you always this loud?”

“YOU ARE WITH MINGYU’S MOM!? DID SHE HEAR EVERYTHING!?”

“Yes of course, she’s my best friend”

“MOM!”

“don’t “Mom” me, hurry up and start dating so me and Mingyu’s mom can start planning your wedding”

“Mom he doesn’t even like me!”

“Oh my god, there is so much you don’t know”

“What?”

“Ok I have to go, please eat well, call me later ok?”

“MOM!” Wonwoo yelled but his mom had already hung up the phone

 

What the hell was this? Was this another world? What was it that he didn’t know?

“Are you done crying?” Soonyoung asked coming out of his room

Wonwoo nodded “I called my mom”

Soon young’s eyes widened “You never call your mom”

“I felt like I needed to and now I am so confused”

Soonyoung patted his friend on the back “Ok let’s go eat something first, you haven’t eaten anything for three days, like how can a boy affect your hunger? I will never get it”

“But what if Mingyu is in the cafeteria?”

“That’s even better, don’t you think?”

Wonwoo sighed “Let’s go”

* * *

 

“Isn’t that Wonwoo?” Minghao tapped Mingyu’s shoulder

Mingyu stopped munching on his rice and looked up to see Wonwoo standing in the line

“Have you guys still not made up?”

“Can we leave?” Mingyu asked looking over at Minghao

“But we literally just got our food, and you only had two bites dude”

Mingyu sighed “I’ll just get something to eat later”

“Mingyu come on” Minghao gave him a look

“You can stay and eat if you want but I’m leaving” Mingyu got up from the table

“Are you seriously going to throw all of that fucking food away!?” Minghao yelled gaining attention from everyone

“Can you lower your fucking voice; I can hear just fine” Mingyu tightly shut his eyes

* * *

 

“Is he leaving because of me?”

Soonyoung could see the sadness in Won Woo’s eyes when he asked the question

“Dude...”

* * *

 

“Sit and Finish your fucking food Kim Mingyu, I’m not joking around with you” Minghao said sternly

Mingyu dragged his feet back to his seat and sat down “You make my life a living hell”

Minghao glared at him as he pointed to his tray of food “EAT “

Mingyu rolled his eyes and stabbed his pasta with his fork before putting it in his mouth

* * *

 

“So, he’s not leaving?”

“I think Minghao yelled at Mingyu from the looks at it”

Wonwoo grinned watching Mingyu much on his food aggressively

“Don’t let him catch you looking at him dumbass”

Wonwoo quickly looked away clearing his throat “It was just funny watching him eating while he was so irritated”

“You are hopeless”

* * *

 

“I’m thone thow, than I theave?” Mingyu asked with his mouth full of food

“What?” Minghao could not understand him

Mingyu gulped down everything in his mouth “I said I’m done now, can I leave?”

Minghao snickered “Y-Yes, go ahead”

Mingyu quickly grabbed his bags and was about to leave when his eyes met Wonwoo’s.

They both stared at each other for a couple seconds before Mingyu broke it off

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo yelled running towards him

Mingyu hurriedly turned to the other direction walking away from him

Wonwoo stopped and watched Mingyu’s figure leave the cafeteria not even taking a glance back  

“Wonwoo!” Soonyoung called out his name

Wonwoo turned and walked back to the line feeling dejected

“Do you feel great totally embarrassing yourself?” Soonyoung asked shaking his head at him

“My feet and mouth moved on its own “Wonwoo pouted

“What am I going to do with you Jeon Wonwoo?” Soonyoung ruffled his hair shaking his head at him again.

Wonwoo glared at him as he fixed his hair “Leave me alone damn it”

“So, what is the plan?”

“Plan?”

“Do you not plan on fixing things with Mingyu?” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow

“I do... I just don’t know how”

* * *

 

“How long are you going to stay mad at Wonwoo? I need to eat in peace Mingyu” Minghao scolded

Mingyu gave him an annoyed look “I’ll stay mad as long as I want to, I don’t care he’s annoying”

“Annoying? You know what...maybe this is good, maybe this separation is what you need to finally get over Wonwoo and onto Joshua!” Minghao looked pleased with himself

“Right...”

 


	8. Chapter 8

“You fought with your friend again?” Joshua chuckled as he took a sip of his drink

Mingyu and him decided to go on a coffee date after Joshua had finally caught up in all his classes

Mingyu nodded “He’s so annoying, I don’t know why I like him so much”

Mingyu cupped his mouth with his hands quickly realizing what he just said “I-I mean- “

Joshua laughed “Don’t worry about it”

Mingyu still felt bad, he shouldn’t bring up his crush on a date with another man

“I’m sorry I’ve liked him for eight years, it’s not easy for me to just brush it off like nothing happened”

Joshua gasped “EIGHT YEARS?”

Mingyu nodded biting his lower lip a little embarrassed

“Damn Mingyu will I ever capture your heart?” Joshua asked jokingly

Mingyu blushed at his statement

“Five years huh?

Mingyu scrunched his nose “Pathetic right? Crushing on a straight dude for eight years”

“Why do you think love is pathetic?”

“huh?”

“I think it’s beautiful that you can love the same person eight years”

Mingyu was a little comforted by Joshua’s words “Thank you, I think I really needed to hear that”

Joshua grinned “Now you have to get over him and like me because I’m really falling for you, and hard”

Mingyu’s eyes widened “W-What”

“You heard me” Joshua smirked watching Mingyu tense up

Mingyu quickly took a sip of his drink trying to calm himself down, This Joshua guy was too flirty for him to handle. How the hell was he going to get through the rest of this date keeping his cool

“You are too pure Kim Mingyu” Joshua smiled as he stared at him with adoration

* * *

 

“Joshua fucking likes me Minghao! What do I do!? I never had someone like me before!” Mingyu started pacing around his room

Minghao rolled his eyes “You what? You never had someone like you before? Is it crack that you smoke?’

Mingyu stopped and looked at him weirdly “What?”

“There are girls and guys lining up to get a date with you”

“Since when?” Mingyu was confused, as far as he could remember no one has ever told him they liked him besides Joshua

“SINCE FUCKING FOREVER MINGYU HOW ARE YOU SO OBLIVIOUS” Minghao could not believe his ears, his best friend was so stupid

“What the hell are you talking about!?”

Minghao face palmed himself “Mingyu are you joking right now, or do you deadass not know?”

“I deadass don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Oh my god”

Mingyu pouted, he genuinely didn’t know what he was talking about

“Mingyu when girls and the guys ask you out to study or hang out that sometimes doesn’t actually mean they are asking you out to study or just to hang out”

Mingyu tilted his head “Then why would they ask me out?”

“Because they like you and are using studying and whatever as an excuse to see you”

Mingyu laughed “are you sure? Why would they do that?”

Minghao flailed his hands out of frustration

“It’s because …you know what fuck you I’m not going to explain any further”

“HAOOOO” Mingyu whined

“Dude there are people who fucking like you because you are fucking hot and you are also nice, and those two things are honestly so fucking rare as dumb as that sounds its true , people fucking like you Kim Mingyu you are just an oblivious little shit that doesn’t know others feelings about you because you were so stuck on Wonwoo not liking you back that you think no one likes you and another also is because you are an oblivious little shit”

Mingyu’s jaw dropped, he can’t believe Minghao just dissed and complimented him at the same time

“Y-You really have a way with your words” Mingyu scratched his neck still a little taken aback, but maybe Minghao was right, he was so in love with Wonwoo that he was oblivious of the world around him.  Maybe he could have had a boyfriend right now if Wonwoo wasn’t always on his mind, like what the hell was he waiting for? Especially from a straight man

Minghao sighed watching his expression change

“Kim Mingyu, why are you so in love with Wonwoo?”

Mingyu’s eyes widened, he never got asked that question seriously nor did he have an answer to it.

“I... don’t know…I feel good when he’s with me and I miss him when he’s not...umm... I’m happy when he is and I’m sad when he’s not... I feel like I’m in heaven when he touches me and I feel like I’m going to die when he touches someone else…I..I like it when he laughs at my jokes and I look for him when I want to tell him something funny because I want to see his smile..”

“Stop” Minghao sighed

“I like him for various reasons…but a clear reason would be that he makes me happy even though he’s not mine” Mingyu finished

Minghao wanted to say something but he stopped himself, he was heartbroken at how stupidly in love Mingyu was with Wonwoo.

“Eight years hao, eight years I’ve been in love with him and even in last five years when he was in love with someone else, my heart still belonged to him” Mingyu could feel his eyes getting wet just thinking about the memories

* * *

 

Five Years ago, …

“Mingyu!” Seungkwan called waving at him from inside the Mall

Seungkwan wanted to introduce the foreign exchange student that was living in his house to Wonwoo and Mingyu, so he invited the both of them to the mall

Mingyu locked his car and ran inside the Mall waving back at Seungkwan a few times

As Mingyu approached, he saw a taller guy standing next to him who was probably the Foreign exchange student from the looks of it

“Hi, Nice to meet you I’m Mingyu” He offered his hand to him with a sweet smile exposing his canines.

“I’m Minghao” He greeted back shaking his hand

“I see we are the last ones here” A voice greeted them but Mingyu could recognize that voice anywhere

He turned to say hi to him but stopped himself when he saw the sight in front of him

“Meet my girlfriend, Sooah” Wonwoo said shoving their hand-held hands in front of their faces

Mingyu’s face dropped, he was at a loss of words, it was just so sudden?

He knew he wasn’t supposed to be acting like this, he knew he should be a supportive best friend and wish them well, but his heart was stopping him

Minghao noticed the change in Mingyu’s face “H-Hi I’m Minghao, the exchange student staying at Seungkwan’s house, it’s nice to meet you” Minghao greeted

“I’m Wonwoo” He smiled back at him before turning his attention to Mingyu

“Mingyu?” He called

“I-I need to go to the bathroom” Mingyu turned and ran towards the bathroom not even taking a glance back

“I need to go too” Minghao said before following behind Mingyu

As Minghao had predicted, he could hear someone softly crying from inside one of the stalls and thankfully no one was in there

Minghao followed the noise to the stall Mingyu was in and knocked on it softly “Mingyu?” He called out

The crying stopped “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Minghao...the foreign exchange student”

“W-What do you want?”

“I know you like Wonwoo”

There was brief silence before Minghao spoke again “Don’t worry I’m not going to tell anyone, I just thought you would want someone beside you”

“T-Thank you”

Minghao could hear Mingyu still Sniffling

“Do you have enough toilet paper in there?”

“Yes, thank you”

And that was how Minghao and Mingyu became best friends ever since. Minghao had officially decided to move to Korea after he went back to china after his study abroad program finished and realized he was much happier in Korea.

* * *

 

Back to the present...

“You cried so much there was no toilet paper left in any of the stalls and I had to give you my jacket to cry on” Minghao laughed recalling the memory

Mingyu snorted “ and you stuck with me the whole time, made up an excuse so we could leave and comforted me until I could finally show my face in front of Wonwoo”

“Yes, I am a great friend”

“That you are” Mingyu agreed

“ but Didn’t you and Wonwoo know each other for 10 years? What happened 8 years ago that suddenly made you fall in love with him?”

“Well...”

* * *

 

8 years ago, ...

Mingyu hated the boy next door, everything he did just rubbed him off the wrong way. He was always so full of himself and was always trying to act like he was smarter than everyone else in the room. He mostly hated him because his mom would always compare Wonwoo and him with each other by their grades, their manners, and their looks.

“Mingyu! Wonwoo is here to see you!” His mom yelled from downstairs

Mingyu groaned “Stupid four eyes loser, why the hell is he always at my house”

Mingyu dragged himself out of his bed and walked downstairs

Wonwoo smiled seeing Mingyu “Hey Mingyu!” He waved at him giddily

Mingyu rolled his eyes but forced a fake smile to avoid getting his ass beat by his mom

“Ok! You two have fun! Be back at home before the sun goes down!” His mom pushed him out of the door

“Let’s go!” Wonwoo said walking forward

“Where are we going?”  Mingyu kicked his feet in frustration, he did not want to be here

Wonwoo was 14 years old and Mingyu was 13 but Wonwoo still bothered to hang out with Mingyu despite the fact that Mingyu was younger than him.

“We are running away, me and you, I already packed everything we need, I stole money from my mom and took her jewelry too, and don’t worry you can wear my clothes”

Mingyu blinked his eyes, what the hell did he just hear?

“R-Running away? And what!? ME AND YOU!?” Mingyu felt like his head was going to pop out of his body, is this loser out of his fucking mind?!

“Yes” Wonwoo nodded

“who said I would ever go with you!?”

“You’re my friend, you have to go with me, I can’t go by myself” Wonwoo pouted

Mingyu sighed massaging his forehead with his fingers “I’m not your friend!”

Wonwoo stumbled back “What?”

“Are you stupid!? You’re older than me and act like you are smarter than everyone else in this world but you go and do something stupid like this and act like I’m just supposed to go with you like I don’t even have my own life!?”

Wonwoo’s face dropped as he dropped to the floor and began crying his eyes out

Mingyu’s eyes widened “H-Hey I didn’t mean it”

Wonwoo kept crying but even louder

“HEY STOP CRYING!” Mingyu was panicking, his mom will beat his fucking ass so hard he won’t be able to walk for a week straight

But the cries didn’t stop

“I-I was just kidding; I’ll go with you so stop crying already!” Mingyu yelled

Wonwoo wiped his tears away “really?”

“Yes, so please stop crying” Mingyu begged

* * *

 

“Why are we running away again?” Mingyu asked following behind Wonwoo while carrying the huge backpack Wonwoo had packed

“Oh, did I not tell you?”

Mingyu wanted to stab him in the back of his head “No you did not”

“I’m going to see my dad”

“Your dad?”

“I heard him on the phone with my mom that he was in America and found mail with his address on it so now I can go see him”

“JEON WONWOO!!!!!!” A voice called loudly making the boys jump in surprise

Mingyu turned and found Wonwoo’s mom running towards them, her eyes filled with tears

Wonwoo was frozen in place “M-Mom I can explain”

“Were you planning on running away Wonwoo?” Her voice was breaking as she was still crying

Wonwoo felt his heart break into pieces watching his mom cry “Mom I’m sorry” He said and started bawling with her

Mingyu stood there silently not knowing what to do

“Why did you run away Wonwoo?”

“I want to see dad and I know he wants to see me too”

Wonwoo’s mom shut her eyes tightly “Now listen to me Wonwoo”

Wonwoo nodded wiping his tears away

“Your dad, he…he’s not our family anymore...he has another family and he doesn’t want us to be part of that family, ok? He left us... He’s not coming back…and he doesn’t want us there either”

“W-What?” Wonwoo felt his tears run down his face again, his world crashing right before his eyes

Wonwoo stumbled back “I... I have to get out of here” he said before running off

Wonwoo’s mom dropped to the floor “Mingyu please talk to him” She begged turning back to look at him

Mingyu took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her before running off to find Wonwoo

* * *

 

“There you are!” Mingyu yelled as he found Wonwoo laying on top of the grass by the pond

Wonwoo turned a little surprised

Mingyu felt his heart pinch seeing the state that Wonwoo was in, His eyes were swollen and red from crying, his hair was messy, he just did not look good overall.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked laying down beside him

“Did you not see what happened?”

“I did”

“Then why did you ask?”

“I think we were all programmed to ask that question”

Wonwoo chuckled “Were you actually going to run away with me?”

“Hell no, I was going to call your mom the second we got to the bus stop”

“Wow, great friend you are”

Mingyu sighed “I don’t like you enough to run away with you, no.., I don’t like you at all”

“I know”

“You know but you still bother me”

“Because I want you to like me, I’m a great guy you know”

“Whatever”

Silence swept over them for a few minutes, but it wasn’t as awkward as one would think, the silence was rather comforting.

“I don’t have a dad anymore” Wonwoo let out

“I never had a dad, so I guess we are on the same boat then”

“That is oddly very comforting”

Mingyu smiled “It’s not all that bad... I mean…You’ve been living two years already without your dad, right?”

“and I spend every day thinking he would come back, that’s how I got through it every day but then I heard the phone call and I don’t know I just felt like I had to go see him”

“I’m sorry” Mingyu felt bad, unlike him Wonwoo used to have a dad so obviously he would miss that feeling.

“Don’t be...the hatred I have for him is comforting in a way because now I don’t even want to see him anymore”

“Why is that?”

“Because he cheated on my mom, he left me, he left my mom, he left our family, he left everything behind, so he doesn’t deserve anything except for my hate towards him”

“You hate him?”

“Being angry at someone is better than not knowing the reason why they left and spend every day missing them”

“I can agree with that” Mingyu smiled, he’s starting to like Wonwoo a lot more than before.

“and I hate anyone who hurts my mom”

“Me too” Mingyu agreed

Wonwoo sighed and turned his body to face Mingyu who was looking up at the sky

“Can I hug you?” Wonwoo asked suddenly

Mingyu nodded, he would be the biggest asshole in the world if he didn’t let him hug him

Wonwoo smiled and moved closer wrapping his arms around mingyu’s waist and rested his head on top of Mingyu’s chest.

Mingyu could already feel his heart pound from outside his chest

His face reddened from the touch, he could not make a single movement

What was this feeling? Why was he so hot all of a sudden? Why is his face red?

The boy that has been following him all this time has now decided to follow him back.

* * *

 

Back to the present...

“I guess he became someone special to me that day” Mingyu smiled to himself remembering that day

“Special?”

“Special.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Dude why don’t you just go and talk to Mingyu instead of just moping around all day like a loser” Soonyoung rolled his eyes at Wonwoo for the 50th time today.

“Did you not see how he ran away from me at the cafeteria a few days ago!?” Wonwoo glared at him

“so, you are just going to give up?”

“No, I just don’t want to feel that again…”

“Feel what?”

“The massive pain I felt, my heart felt it was getting squished and I literally felt like dying right there on the spot, it was so painful I don’t know how I survived”

“Damn”

Wonwoo glared at him

“What!!? You did this to yourself! I can’t fix what you messed up, that’s your problem not mine.”

Wonwoo sighed “You don’t have to be so mean, I already feel like shit”

“Sorry dude but I don’t know what else to tell you”

“Can you tell Jun to have another party or something? I feel like that’s the only way I’ll be able to see Mingyu again”

“Umm…. ya...I’ll ask him”

“Thanks” Wonwoo fell back onto the couch and let out a big sigh. He lost track of how many sighs he took this past month.

* * *

 

“Jun is throwing another party tonight; you want to go?” Minghao asked as he looked through his notes

“Wouldn’t Wonwoo be there?” Mingyu asked, he was still upset with him.

“Didn’t you say that he was special to you or something?”

“Y-Yeah but I’m still mad at him”

“That’s fine just I don’t know are you really going to be okay by staying mad at him?”

Mingyu bit his lip “I don’t know…I guess we will see...”

Of course, Mingyu wanted to make up with Wonwoo, Wonwoo is a big part of his life and always will be, they have known each other for ten years and he wasn’t going to let an argument like this ruin their friendship…it’s just that it’s very hard for him to forgive him right now…

* * *

 

“Mingyu! Over here!” Joshua waved over with a smile

Mingyu rushed over to him and sat down next to him on the couch “Didn’t think you could make it”

“I won’t be staying for long, it’s family night again…so I’ll be leaving in about twenty minutes... I just wanted to see you though even if it was a quick glance” Joshua blushed

Mingyu blinked “O-Oh”

Minghao squealed “How cute!”

Mingyu ignored him “So…uh…how’s your dog doing?” Joshua had mentioned earlier that his dog Mr. Kornelius was not in the best condition

Joshua sighed “Mr. Kornelius isn’t in the best condition; my parents and I will be taking him to the vet today to see if anything is wrong with him”

“I hope he’s ok” Mingyu gave him a soft pat on the back

“I hope so too…you’ll be there for me if anything goes wrong right?” Joshua asked looking up at Mingyu with his puppy eyes

Mingyu nodded “Of course I will”

“Its... just you know…you became kind of important to me” Joshua looked down at his feet

He was in fact in love with Mingyu, there is no denying it anymore.

“You are important to me too” Mingyu said with a smile, he was telling the truth. Joshua was someone important to him now but only as much as a friend

Joshua grinned

 “I’ll be heading out now then” He said after his phone started buzzing from a message from his mom

“Bye” Mingyu said softly as he gave him a tight hug

Minghao watched them in awe, he really wished that the both of them would work out from the bottom of his heart.

After Joshua left Mingyu crashed back on the couch “I need a drink”

“What’s wrong?” Minghao was confused, it looked like everything was fine

“He fucking likes me, and I don’t think I do...I mean I like him but...it’s not like that...I don’t know what to do” Mingyu massaged his temple, he was so frustrated with himself.

Mingyu got himself into this dating game and it isn’t even changing his feelings for Wonwoo, was there really no chance of him ever moving on from Wonwoo?

“Let’s get you that drink” Minghao said with a sigh

Minghao ran to the kitchen and came back with a couple cups of alcohol

“Here, drink up” Minghao said handing him a cup

Mingyu took the cup and drank everything in one go

“Wow! Slow down!” Minghao tried to stop him but Mingyu had already finished It

“Just let me drink” Mingyu pushed him away a little and grabbed another cup of alcohol

“Dude you are going to get yourself drunk!”

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to do” Mingyu wiped his mouth and finished the other cup of alcohol

“Last time you started drinking like this, you almost kissed Seungkwan, let’s not let that happen again” Minghao tried taking away the cup

Mingyu glared at him and snatched the cup back

* * *

 

“Jun, I need you to get Minghao away from Mingyu again” Wonwoo pleaded with him

“Are you sure you want to talk to right now…he looks very drunk…” Jun said looking over at Mingyu who was currently clinging onto Minghao

“He’s very forgiving when he’s drunk” Wonwoo smirked

Jun rolled his eyes “I don’t that’s a good idea but alright since I owe you”

“Thank you”

* * *

 

“I need you to come with me, I have something to tell you” Jun whispered to Minghao’s ear

“As you can see, I’m kind of in a difficult position” Minghao grumbled as he tried to get Mingyu off him, Mingyu has been clinging onto him like a sloth after his fifth cup of alcohol

“If I get you out of there...will you come with me?”

Minghao nodded

Jun knelt down and grabbed both of Mingyu’s arms taking Minghao out of the hold

“Thank you” Minghao sighed in relief

Jun tossed Mingyu back to the couch and signaled Wonwoo to come

Wonwoo mouthed a “Thank you” and walked over to Mingyu as soon as Minghao and Jun left the area

“Mingyu are you ok?” Wonwoo asked

Mingyu looked up, his world was still spinning a little, but he could still see that it was Wonwoo who was standing in front of him

“What the hell do you want?” Mingyu got up from the couch

“Don’t get up, you are till tipsy…you can fall and hurt yourself” Wonwoo said grabbing Mingyu’s wrist

Mingyu gave him a scowl and yanked his hand away from him as he crashed back onto the couch

“Don’t touch me”

Wonwoo felt his heart clench, that hurt a lot more than he thought even though he knew it was coming.

“Mingyu let me take you to the rooftop”

“Rooftop?” Mingyu got up again stumbling a little

“Let me help you” Wonwoo tried reaching out again but Mingyu avoided him

“I can go up by myself”

“Ok” Wonwoo retreated his hand

Mingyu walked upstairs, stumbling as he went up, but he refused any help from Wonwoo

Wonwoo sighed as he followed him from behind, he didn’t think Mingyu could be this mean while drunk, it really crushed his spirit

As they finally reached to the rooftop, Mingyu opened his arms wide letting the cold fresh air take over him

“Why did you follow me? Who the hell are you?” Mingyu asked suddenly as he let his arms down

“I... um...I wanted to talk to you and it’s me Wonwoo” Wonwoo felt awkward, Mingyu and him fought so many times before but he knew If he didn’t fix this, there will be no chance to fix It later.

Mingyu walked over to the usual swing and sat down “Well I don’t...so you can leave”

Wonwoo ran his fingers through his hair “Let me talk to you please”

Mingyu gave him a look

 “You have a minute”

Wonwoo tightly shut his eyes “That’s fine” He walked over to the canopy and sat himself down next to Mingyu

Mingyu turned his attention to him “One minute”

Wonwoo nodded and let out a deep breath “I’m sorry”

Mingyu smirked “For what?”

“I’m sorry for being selfish and thinking about myself instead of being happy to your dating news”

Mingyu could tell he was being sincere, but could he really forgive him so easily?

“I want to forgive you but that would make me look so pathetic” Mingyu was drunk, his thoughts were no longer secret anymore

“Why would that make you pathetic?”

“Because I’m forgiving you so easily”

“Do you remember when I first met you?”

‘Of course, I do, I fucking hated you” Mingyu growled

Wonwoo laughed “I know, you were hiding behind your mom”

“That’s because you acted like we were best friends from the beginning”

“Is that wrong?”

“No..but I hated it at first since I knew nothing about you”

Wonwoo smiled

“You know the day when I tried running away…when you were with me, I felt safe...because I knew I could do anything with you by my side”

Mingyu felt himself soften

Wonwoo stared back at Mingyu “I can’t ever let you go Mingyu”

Mingyu felt his heart race, he could feel his body getting hot from that comment alone

“I-I’m not forgiving you just because you said that”

Wonwoo pouted “Well What do you want me to do? I’ll do anything”

Mingyu paused, his eyes were traveling down to Wonwoo’s lips

 “Kiss” The word escaped from his mouth like it was nothing, if he was sober right now, he would have never in a million years would think he would ever say that to Wonwoo.

“What?” Wonwoo thought he heard wrong

“Kiss, do I have to repeat myself a third time?” Mingyu was way too drunk and even his drunk self knew that

“A K-Kiss?” Wonwoo’s eyes widened

Wonwoo’s eyes also traveled to Mingyu’s lips

He gulped as he felt himself get lost as he stared at his lips

Mingyu moved closer putting both his hands on Wonwoo’s face

They could both feel their breaths on each other’s lips

It was only seconds after they both looked into each other’s eyes that Mingyu had finally pressed his lips onto Wonwoo’s

 And For the first time Wonwoo couldn’t think and honestly at that moment he could care less about thinking twice about kissing him back

Wonwoo kissed him back letting his hands travel up to Mingyu’s hair as he pushed Mingyu’s face closer to his  

He pressed his body against Mingyu’s as he sucked on his lips, there was a rush of adrenaline running through his veins

Mingyu encircled his hands around his waist letting his back hit the seat

Wonwoo was on top of Mingyu and deepened the kiss

They were so close they could feel both their heart beats against each other’s chest

The taste of Mingyu’s lips made him go crazy and he was hungry for more

He let go of his lips as he started leaving kisses on Mingyu’s neck

Mingyu moaned driving Wonwoo absolutely crazy, it was music to his ears

But then he paused, his brain was finally working again 

“Oh my god what the hell am I doing” Wonwoo got off Mingyu

He pushed his hair back with his fingers, he was panicking a little

Mingyu sat up and licked his lips “You’re yummy”

Wonwoo stumbled back, his whole face reddening.

An immediate thought went to his head “What if Mingyu thought he was someone else?”

Mingyu tilted his head back with a grin on his face

Wonwoo felt his lips with his fingers, a million thoughts running through his head but one thing was sure, That kiss definitely did not belong to him.

“This is a dream isn’t it?” Mingyu asked also feeling his lips

Well thank fuck Kim Mingyu is a dumbass

Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief “Y-Yes You’re absolutely right. This is a dream”

Mingyu giggled a little

Wonwoo hurriedly pulled out his phone and texted Jun, he needed to get the hell out of here ASAP.

**To Jun**

**From Wonwoo**

I need you to do me a favor and get Mingyu for me, he’s in the rooftop, I have to go, sorry and thank you

 

**From Jun**

**To Wonwoo**

Got it.

 

Wonwoo massaged his temple, he really couldn’t believe the shit he just did

Who knew he could be this hormonal?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors if i have any, i had no time to check it, this was so rushed sorry lads <3 Hope you enjoy though!


	10. Chapter 10

Mingyu woke up feeling like an absolute train wreck, the headache he had was probably the worst he ever had in his life

“I see you finally woke up” Minghao shook his head at him, he had seen just how wasted Mingyu was yesterday  

Mingyu rubbed his temple “What the hell happened last night?”

“You don’t remember?”

Mingyu shook his head

“Just how much did you drink? Jun found you passed out on the rooftop”

Mingyu turned his head “What?” He was surprised he was up there

“Do you remember something?”

“Was Wonwoo with me yesterday?” Mingyu asked knowing that the only person he would go to the rooftop with is Wonwoo

Minghao shrugged “No clue”

“No, he probably wasn’t, he would never leave me there by myself if I was drunk”

But Minghao could swear he saw Wonwoo leave the party yesterday though

Mingyu stretched his back and rubbed his chest with his hand, this was worse than being sick

As Minghao stared at Mingyu he noticed something

“What’s on your neck?” Minghao furrowed his eyebrows taking a closer look at Mingyu

Mingyu touched his neck a little confused “I don’t feel anything”

“It..IS THAT A HICKEY?” Minghao half yelled grabbing Mingyu’s neck as he turned it up and down

“What the hell are you talking about!?” Mingyu pushed Minghao off him

Minghao gasped “DID YOU AND JOSHUA!?”

Mingyu widened his eyes “OF COURSE NOT! HE LEFT THE PARTY YESTERDAY REMEMBER!?”

Minghao paused “Then who?”

“It’s probably just a bruise of something”

Minghao was shocked at how stupid his friend could be “A bruise? Are you an idiot?”

“no but maybe you are.”

* * *

 

“You did what!?” Soonyoung half yelled, Soonyoung thought he knew Wonwoo better than anyone, but man was he wrong

“The worst part about this is that I want to do it again” Wonwoo groaned as the memories of him kissing Mingyu came back to his head.

Soonyoung gaped at him “I can’t believe you” Soonyoung did not need to hear how horny his friend was

“I can’t believe myself either, Mingyu is going to fucking kill me” Wonwoo was scared out of his mind, this could end their friendship so terribly

“I bet you he doesn’t even remember what happened”

Wonwoo’s face brightened a little hearing there was a little hope that he didn’t destroy his friendship

“Or he remembers, and you guys will never be friends again”

Wonwoo frowned “You really know how to raise and worsen my mood”

Soonyoung shrugged

“I just realized that if Mingyu doesn’t remember what happened he also doesn’t remember the fact that we are friends again”

Soonyoung sighed “You really screw up everything”

Wonwoo glared at him “Ok I am absolutely sick of you; I’m going to talk to Joshua!”

Soonyoung snorted “Whatever”

* * *

 

“Hey Wonwoo, why’d you want to see me?” Joshua set his backpack down on the floor before sitting on the chair in front of Wonwoo

“Soonyoung is being an ass, Jun is no help, everyone else is busy, and the only person I can think of that gives good advice is you”

“I see” Joshua shook his head at him with a smile

Wonwoo took him to the café by their campus

 It’s funny to him that no matter where he goes or who he goes with, the memories of Mingyu are always on his mind

“I hope I’m not taking your time; I know how busy you are since you came back”

Joshua shook his head “Don’t worry, my lover doesn’t mind and as long as I get to see him today, I’ll be fine”

“Your lover? Are you dating someone?”

Joshua bit back a smile “well not yet…but I’ll properly introduce you guys to him once it becomes official”

Wonwoo sighed “Everyone’s love life is working out except for mine”

“Didn’t you break up with Sooah?”

“It’s not about her...”

“Then...?”

“It’s about a guy...”

Joshua’s eyes widened “You like guys?”

“It seems so”

“Wonwoo…I had no idea...but umm…congratulations!??”

Wonwoo snorted “Thanks...”

“So, what is it about this guy...?” Joshua said giving his full attention to him

“well…he’s been my best friend for god knows how long..and I’ve just recently found out I have feelings for him.”

Joshua tilted his head

He had no idea that Wonwoo was in love with Soonyoung...

He was learning many new things about Wonwoo today

“ I thought…I could control myself around him but yesterday he was very drunk and tried to kiss me because he thought I was the guy he was seeing probably and I don’t know what came over myself but I kissed him back and..and I don’t know what the fuck is going on with me.”

“How do you know that he wasn’t trying to kiss you though?”

“Because he would never kiss me”

“and how would you know that? Does your best friend know that you like him? Probably not in a million years but here we are”

Wonwoo stayed silent “That’s true...but still”

“What if your best friend likes you back and you just don’t know just like how he doesn’t know”

“but...he would never like me…I know for a fact because he talks about his new lover with me...and he probably talks about things that actually make sense”

“what do you mean?”

“He just doesn’t”

“and you are sure about this?”

“100%”

Joshua sighed and turned his attention away from Wonwoo, the sun shining straight at him through the glass

Wonwoo looked at his direction “It’s a little too bright at this spot isn’t it?”

“I don’t mind” Joshua lied knowing that Wonwoo would go through the trouble of finding another table and Joshua was way too tired to move

Wonwoo snorted remembering something

“Are you laughing at me?” Joshua asked a little confused as to what was so funny

Wonwoo shook his head “I just remembered something stupid he would always say to me”

“Like what?”

“One morning he dragged me to go hiking and when we got to the top, we both stared at the Sun and he says The Moon is beautiful” Wonwoo shook his head replaying that moment in his head

Joshua paused “The moon is beautiful?”

“Weird right?” Wonwoo scrunched his nose

“Wonwoo…have you ever heard of the phrase “The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” “

“...why? does it actually mean something? Oh my god has he been secretly calling me a dumbass all this time??” Wonwoo was about to find Mingyu and murder him on sight

Joshua facepalmed himself “Oh my god…Wonwoo that phrase is another way of saying I love you”

Wonwoo felt his heart stop for a split second, what did he just hear???

“What the hell do you mean…?” Wonwoo could feel his heart race at an abnormal rate, was he just hearing things? Is he actually losing his mind???

“There is an author named Soseki Natsume and when he was a schoolteacher, he told one of his students to translate something for homework. The student translate the phrase I love you into Japanese which in Japanese meant...The moon is beautiful”

“What?” Wonwoo knew what he was saying but it was hard for him to process everything because to him it made absolutely no sense...that Kim Mingyu...that Kim Mingyu loved him...

Joshua sighed and stood up, placing both his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulder

“Now listen to what I’m saying because it doesn’t get more obvious than this ok?”

Wonwoo nodded slowly

“Your friend is in love with you…and madly…very madly it seems”

Wonwoo felt his temperature rise, he was getting hot, it was getting hard for him to even function properly or see the world in front of him normally, was he even breathing??

“Wonwoo?” Joshua waved his hands in front of his face

Wonwoo blinked and gasped for air “I-I could not breathe just now”

Joshua worriedly looked at him “Are you okay? Your face is all red”

“Tell me again” Wonwoo grabbed onto Joshua’s wrist and looked him dead in the eyes

He looked as desperate as a cat asking for milk

“T-Tell you what? You’re scaring me” Joshua has never seen Wonwoo so out of the place, it was absolutely frightening

“The Moon is Beautiful, tell me what it means”

“I love you”

Wonwoo’s heart started racing “He loves me?” Wonwoo was desperate for reassurance

Joshua nodded “He Loves you”

Wonwoo’s eyes were watering

It was so hard for him to bear knowing that Kim Mingyu had loved him all these years that he felt so undeserving of his love

Why the hell didn’t he know? He was his best friend.

“Oh my god are you crying?”  Joshua looked around a little flustered

Wonwoo closed his eyes shut, the tears easily falling down his face, he was so taken back it was hard for him to hold in his tears

The fact that Kim Mingyu had been holding in his pain all these years and the fact that Mingyu was in love with him all this time had pained him so much

Joshua panicked “Is everything ok?”

“I am the biggest asshole” Wonwoo let out with a croak in his voice

“W-Why do you say that?”

“He’s liked me for so many years and I was so stupid and oblivious of it, I can’t even imagine how much pain he was in…. I don’t feel like I deserve him…I put him in too much pain”

Joshua rolled his eyes, he hated when people defined love like this because honestly to him Wonwoo was being really stupid right now

“If you define love as that then I don’t know what to tell you”

“What?” Wonwoo looked up, his ears still red and teary as ever

“Love is not about if you are worthy of one person or not, Love is about finding the person that makes you feel like happiness like no other person can”

“Just breathing the same air as them can make you forget all the bad things because the happiness, I feel with him can conquer anything” Joshua continued, it was overwhelming for him as well because he just now realized how much Mingyu had meant to him

“and being with him feels like the world has stopped...that time has stopped...that everyone else around you has disappeared and it’s just you and him….” Joshua’s heart was pounding, the love that he had for Mingyu seemed so much greater than he had imagined

Wonwoo let out a deep breath taking in everything that Joshua had said to him, Mingyu meant the absolute world to Wonwoo. A smile from Mingyu can heal any of his bad days, and the happiness that he feels with him was unmatched. He might seem selfish but honestly, he shouldn’t let Mingyu wait any longer for him, that would be even more selfish

“Y-You’re right”

“I know...Thank You Wonwoo”

“For what?” Wonwoo was confused, shouldn’t he be the one that should be thanking him instead?

“I’m sorry but I have to go, I wish you luck with your friend!” Joshua hurriedly picked up his things and rushed out

Wonwoo knew where he was going, the way he was just talking, he could tell that he was running to see his lover

He paused.

“Why the hell aren’t I moving?!?” Wonwoo let out earning looks from everyone in the café

He hurriedly grabbed his phone and called Mingyu’s number

“Hello?” Mingyu surprisingly picked up the phone

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo’s heart was pounding just from hearing his voice

“Hey...”

“Where are you?”

“I’m at the park by school...Why?”

“I’m going to come there! Please wait for me”

“What? I’m actually about to see someone right now…can it wait?”

“No, it can’t! I need to see you now Mingyu”

“Is everything okay?”

“Just wait for me”

“A-Alright”

Wonwoo hung up the phone and quickly ran out of the café

He never willingly ran like this or thought he would run like this in a million years, but he had to, because Mingyu was waiting for him, like always.

* * *

 

Wonwoo was sweating through every part of his body but strangely he still had enough energy to search for Mingyu at the park.

He stopped a pedestrian that was walking his dog “Have you seen a freakishly tall man that kind of looks like a dog?”

The pedestrian shook his head at him

Wonwoo sighed, he was starting to feel the pain in his legs, it was also getting hard for him to focus

“Are you ok? You look really pale” A lady stopped in front of him worriedly

“Have…you seen a very tall man...a little tan…and kind of looks like a dog?”

“I think I saw him by the pond actually...”

“Thank you!” Wonwoo thanked before running off to the pond

“Are you sure you’re ok young man!?” The lady yelled at him but Wonwoo was too far for him to hear her

Wonwoo had finally reached the pond where Mingyu might be

He wiped the sweat of his face with the sleeve of his shirt and mentally started preparing himself of what to say to him

As Wonwoo walked closer he could see the silhouette of Mingyu and someone else, who looked oddly familiar to him

“Is that Joshua?” He muttered to himself

He walked a bit closer only to freeze right at his spot

The view in front of him was so hard to believe he was doubting if it was real life

Joshua was kissing Mingyu right in front of his eyes

Wonwoo wished he could be mad at that moment and rip them both apart from each other, but he stood still at his spot

His heart experiencing the most unbearable pain.

And at that moment, maybe it was from the exhaustion from running or maybe even from the shock

Wonwoo had fainted.

 


	11. Chapter 11

A black emptiness

Just before he had witnessed his best friend kissing his other best friend but now, he was struggling to even think properly

His eyes were shut but he was awake

He could hear the screams of his name being heard on top of him but the heaviness he felt kept him from getting up

But Even through all this, he could still recognize the voice screaming his name over and over again

* * *

 

 

Moments before…

Mingyu was waiting for Joshua to show up, he didn’t know why Joshua wanted to see him so badly, but it sounded urgent, so he had to show up.

“Hey!” Joshua greeted him with a smile, like always

Mingyu waved at him shyly

“Why’d you want to see me?”

“I kind of met up with a friend today and I realized something…” Joshua took a deep breath before he continued

“…...and I don’t know how you are going to take this, but Mingyu I’ve fallen in love with you and I’ve fallen in love with you mad” Joshua’s voice was cracking as he said those words

Mingyu stood frozen, taken aback, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to him nor did he like hearing it to be completely honest.

The way he was reacting to his confession made him realize he did not feel the same for Joshua, he felt guilty

Joshua’s smile vanished from his face as he understood Mingyu’s reaction

“You still don’t like me...do you?”

Mingyu’s eyes widened but his mouth refused to open

Joshua let out a laugh as his eyes teared up “damn this hurts”

Mingyu looked down, they started this relationship to like each other but the only one that actually did that was Joshua.

“I’m sorry I can’t get over him” Mingyu bit his lip, he felt bad that he let this happen, he thought by now he would have feelings for Joshua but that seems almost impossible now.

“It would be a lie if I said I didn’t expect anything from you but honestly I did... I thought by now you would be over your crush as I am over my ex. I guess your feelings for him were more deep than I thought it would be”

Mingyu stayed silent

“Is it too much if I ask for a goodbye kiss?”

Mingyu’s eyes widened, what the hell was he supposed to say? What was even right at this point?

Joshua laughed “You don’t have to; I was just joking”

“No, it’s ok I can give you a goodbye kiss at least” Mingyu thought it was only right.

“What?” Joshua took a step back surprised

“I said I’ll do it”

“M-Mingyu I was just joking” Joshua was sure Mingyu took what he just said seriously

Mingyu tightly shut his eyes “Go ahead” he said as he pursed his lips

Joshua held in his laugh

“You really are one of a kind Kim Mingyu”

Joshua stepped closer and seeing the sweat on Mingyu’s face made him smirk

He could tell that Mingyu was nervous

Joshua cupped Mingyu’s face with his hands making him Jump “s-sorry” he let out as he kept his eyes shut 

Joshua grinned and tilted his head as he moved closer, his lips only an inch apart from his

Mingyu shivered as he felt Joshua’s hot breath against his lips

“You should save those lips for the one you want to have them” Joshua said as he let go of Mingyu

Mingyu slowly opened his eyes

“You idiot, how could you give your lips away to me?” Joshua said softly pushing Mingyu’s shoulder

Just then a thud was heard making the both of them turn their heads towards the sudden noise

“Isn’t that Wonwoo?!” Joshua yelled looking frightened

Mingyu’s eyes widened as he got a clear image of the lifeless body on the ground

* * *

 

Back to the Present….

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu was scared, he kept shaking Wonwoo, but the boy would barely even open his eyes

“I-I have water!” Joshua yelled taking out his water bottle from his backpack

Mingyu grabbed it out of his hand and continued shaking Wonwoo

Wonwoo finally had enough energy to open his eyes but it was too hard for him to even get up, his breath was heavy, and his vision was blurry, but he could recognize the silhouette of Mingyu anywhere.

“Oh my god” Mingyu lifted Wonwoo’s head and placed it on his lap as he slowly gave him water

“Is he ok?” Joshua questioned looking at him with worry

Mingyu shook his head as he stared at Wonwoo, sweeping Wonwoo’s wet sweaty bangs up to cool him down

After a while, Wonwoo finally had the energy to sit up and he rested his back on Mingyu’s chest.

“What happened?” Wonwoo asked as he drank the water

“You fainted dude, what the hell do you mean what happened?” Joshua asked

Wonwoo scratched the back of his head “Don’t worry I-I’m ok”

Mingyu stayed quiet earning a look from Joshua

“Is everything ok?” Joshua asked noticing Mingyu’s weird behavior

“What the hell were you doing out here?!” Mingyu yelled startling both Wonwoo and Joshua

“Why are you yelling at him!? He just fainted” Joshua scowled at him as he helped Wonwoo move away

Wonwoo kept his head low, being between the two of them was already hell but now having Mingyu yell at him like this made him feel even worse

“It’s ok Wonwoo, take your time and tell us later” Joshua said smiling at him a little

Wonwoo sighed, he couldn’t even hate Joshua even If he wanted to

“Take him home please, I have somewhere to be” Mingyu lied, he had nowhere to be, but he wanted to be anywhere but here

Joshua eyebrows furrowed “Where are you going?” He knew there was something off about the two of them, neither of them would even look at each other

“I just have to go” Mingyu stood up and walked away. He was still pissed, he was so pissed that no matter what he tries, no matter how amazing a guy comes by, he still can’t seem to get over Jeon Wonwoo.

He was also pissed at the fact that Wonwoo was so careless of his health, just why the hell didn’t he just take his time and come? What was the rush for!? Why did he have to make him feel so worried!? Just how much of a hold does Wonwoo have on him

 And lastly, he was also mad at the fact that Jeon Wonwoo dated a girl for years as Mingyu just silently watched as his heart sunk but the second that he tries to get over this heart sinking feeling Wonwoo thinks he could speak about it is the reason why Mingyu is still so pissed.

* * *

 

“Wonwoo are you sure you are ok?” Joshua asked worriedly

Wonwoo nodded “I’m much better now thanks”

“Just what the hell happened? I thought you were going to see Soonyoung”

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo was confused, why was Soonyoung’s name brought up when he didn’t even mention it

Joshua smiled sheepishly “I know you like Soonyoung”

“What?” Wonwoo looked at him like he was bat shit crazy

“Am I wrong?” Joshua for sure thought he was talking about Soonyoung

“Y-Yes you’re right” honestly what was Wonwoo supposed to say? I like Mingyu? Right now? Right after both of them have kissed? It was more than obvious that the both of them are dating now so who the hell was he to ruin this? Maybe Mingyu did like him before but that does not seem like the case now.

“I knew it!” Joshua smiled to himself as he helped Wonwoo up on his feet

* * *

 

Soonyoung had came to pick up Wonwoo as soon as he heard that Wonwoo had collapsed. And the amount of yelling that Wonwoo had heard from him that day was enough for a whole year.

“How can you run that much without stop or any water breaks?!? Is your health not important anymore!?” Soonyoung kept yelling

Wonwoo sighed

“What would have happened if Joshua and Mingyu weren’t there!?” Soonyoung continued

“Let it go, I’m not in the mood for your yelling”

Soonyoung stopped the car in the side of the road bringing it to a complete stop

“Not in the mood!?” Soonyoung glared at him almost burning a hole through Wonwoo’s head

Wonwoo let out a deep breath before leaning his head back on the seat head rest

Soonyoung parked the car and turned to look at him “What the hell is wrong with you?? Do you know how dangerous this is?? Why are you doing this??”

“Let it go Soonyoung please”

“How can I let this go? What the hell happened?”

“LET IT GO SOONYOUNG!” Wonwoo yelled losing his patience

Maybe that was what it took for him to finally let things out, he’s been holding his emotions in for too long, this little fight with Soonyoung is what made him start crying like a maniac, the tears pouring down his eyes, the feeling of loneliness, and the feeling of heart break all mixed in one

He felt terrible, it felt like the world was collapsing right before him. He hoped that as he released these tears it would help him feel better but the more, he released the more sadder he got, the picture of the both of them kissing was still there imprinted on his head.

“W-Wonwoo” Soonyoung was shocked, he’s never seen him like this before, it scared him to see him this helpless.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” He yelled

Soonyoung bit his lip and patted Wonwoo on his back hoping he could be of some support to him “What’s wrong? I know it’s not about me so what’s wrong”

“You know when my dad left I felt so worthless, I felt like everything that I was, everything that I became was for nothing…but then Mingyu came along…Kim Mingyu came and he made me feel like I wasn’t alone, he made me feel like I was someone that deserved to be here, when I used to have bad days I would always think that I had Mingyu there for me even if he wasn’t there physically, I just felt like he was there… but now he’s not there anymore, I can’t feel him there and I feel so so alone right now” Wonwoo wiped his tears away from his face but the tears wouldn’t stop

Soonyoung kept patting his back not knowing what to say

“This loneliness is eating me alive and I don’t know what the fuck to do...I just want it to stop” Wonwoo was in so much pain it was unbearable

“Let’s go home” Soonyoung said as he turned on the car once again

* * *

 

Even after they reached home Wonwoo was still crying his eyes out

“Come on Wonwoo, let’s go” Soonyoung said patting his friend on the back

As Wonwoo and Soonyoung walked to the entrance of their apartment they could see a silhouette of a man standing there

And as they got closer, it became clearer

“Mingyu what are you doing here?” Soonyoung asked

Wonwoo’s head shot up immediately, Soonyoung wasn’t pranking him it really was Mingyu standing there in front of him

“Let’s talk” Mingyu said silently as he looked at Wonwoo

Wonwoo stood still, a million questions running through his head, but the main question was, why was he here?

“I’ll be going then” Soonyoung said as he left the both of them alone

Wonwoo’s eyes widened, his anxiety was rising from being left alone, I mean he literally just cried and is actually still crying over Mingyu, how the hell was he in any shape or form mentally ok to see him?

Mingyu stepped closer to Wonwoo getting a closer look at his face

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked worried “D-Did something happen?”

Wonwoo shook his head as he wiped away his tears “Nothing, I just don’t feel good”

Mingyu didn’t buy it but he didn’t want to push for answers anyways

“Why are you here anyways?” Wonwoo asked still confused because as far as he could remember Mingyu was still mad at him.

“Do you want me to go then?” Mingyu pointed his finger to the back

“Of course, not” Wonwoo felt his heart tighten, Mingyu was being mean but he honestly had every right to be

Mingyu kept his hands in his jacket pockets “Y-You were the one who asked to see me…”

Mingyu was worried, even though he went home mad he couldn’t get the image of Wonwoo’s passed out body out of his head so he had to come and make sure that he was ok so he could be at peace.

“Oh...right”

“You didn’t have to run all the way there and faint you know… you should have taken your time and not make me this worried” Mingyu looked away feeling awkward

“I’m sorry,  and I’m sorry I said those things to you and made you feel bad…I’m happy that you have someone you love now..I know as your best friend I should have been congratulating you..I’m sorry..I am really sorry. I realized how bad of a friend I am…”

Mingyu kicked the rock on the ground, feeling a bit shy from hearing an apology, it all suddenly didn’t feel that big of a deal anymore.

“I wish the both of you happiness and I really am sorry Mingyu” Wonwoo let out as he forced a smile

Mingyu sighed and hugged Wonwoo immediately “You’re my best friend so it’s ok but don't ever be a dick to me ever again”

Wonwoo hugged him back, letting out a deep breath and it almost like his pain was leaving his body

Maybe this was enough.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Wonwoo was in pain.

“I wish I was incapable of loving someone, I would not be like this right now” Wonwoo said as we wiped the tears off his face.

He was not able to hide his emotions anymore; it was too big for him to hide.

Soonyoung sighed and passed a tissue to Wonwoo “Please at least eat something”

“I don’t have an appetite”

“If you don’t eat you are going to pass out like last time”

“I really could care less” Wonwoo sighed covering his face with his palms

Soonyoung shook his head at him “I’m going to tell Mingyu you aren’t eating”

Wonwoo dropped his hands and glared at Soonyoung

“Damn you look even more scary with those red eyes”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes

“you better eat something before you go to the student center or I’m not kidding, I’ll definitely tell Mingyu” Soonyoung warned

Wonwoo sighed “Fine I’ll eat a banana” Wonwoo got up and dragged his feet to the counter and grabbed a banana

Soonyoung watched silently as Wonwoo forced himself to eat the banana

“Done” Wonwoo said as he threw the banana peel in the trash

“It feels like I’m raising a five-year-old son” Soonyoung said as he shook his head at him

* * *

 

Wonwoo had an exam tomorrow and Soonyoung’s parents were coming to visit today so he thought it would only be nice to go study at the student center.

Wonwoo placed his bookbag down and sat down at a random table

About two hours passed of him just studying for the exam, it was a good thing that he ate that banana.

“Wonwoo?” A voice called tapping Wonwoo on the shoulder

“Yes?” Wonwoo turned and found Mingyu standing there

Wonwoo’s heart clenched as he saw him

“Studying?” Mingyu questioned with a small smile on his face

Wonwoo nodded

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed his swollen red eyes “Is everything ok?”

Wonwoo paused, why couldn’t he say anything?

Mingyu’s stare got more intense “What’s wrong?” Mingyu asked softly

Wonwoo would have been fine if Mingyu hadn’t asked, he wouldn’t be crying in public if Mingyu just hadn’t asked

How come everything is ok until someone asks

“W-Wonwoo” Mingyu panicked as he kneeled in front of Mingyu to meet his eye level

Wonwoo hated feeling like this, he couldn’t even tell Mingyu what was wrong

Mingyu hugged Wonwoo tightly as he patted his back

Wonwoo cried silently on Mingyu’s chest, honestly not even caring that there were people around him

“Tell me” Mingyu’s heart hurt seeing Wonwoo so weak like this, what the hell was hurting him so much for him to break down like this in public?

“Just hold me and everything will be ok” Wonwoo’s tears wouldn’t stop

“ok” Mingyu said softly as he hugged Wonwoo tighter

Mingyu knew it was better to wait till Wonwoo opened up than pushing him for an explanation

“You want to get out of here?” Mingyu asked, Wonwoo was still in his arms

Wonwoo nodded as he wiped away his tears

“Let’s go” Mingyu let go off Wonwoo and packed his things in his backpack and put it over his right shoulder and held Wonwoo’s hand with his free hand

Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile seeing his hand being held by Mingyu

He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or if this was actually reality, either way it still felt like a dream

Mingyu wasn’t sure what the hell was going on with Wonwoo, but he knew that Wonwoo deserved a better place to cry than the damn student center

“Where are we going?” Wonwoo asked

“Anywhere you want to go”

“Your place”

“My place it is then” Mingyu smiled as he led Wonwoo

* * *

 

“Is Hao home?” Wonwoo asked, he didn’t want to intrude or bother anyone

“No, he has classes” Mingyu said as he opened the door to his apartment

Wonwoo smiled as he stepped inside

Mingyu placed Wonwoo’s backpack on the couch and went straight to the kitchen

“Coffee? Alcohol? Water?” He asked

Wonwoo shook his head at him “Coffee please, I’m not getting drunk this early in the day”

Mingyu chuckled as he quickly made Wonwoo some coffee

Wonwoo looked around the apartment, he hasn’t been here for a while

“Here” Mingyu said handing him a cup of coffee

“Thank you” Wonwoo said as he took a sip of the coffee

Mingyu sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him

Wonwoo felt butterflies in his stomach, the little things that Mingyu did still made him go crazy

As Wonwoo sat down he couldn’t help but think of Joshua… Why hasn’t Mingyu told him that the both of them were dating yet?

Maybe Mingyu has his reasons…

Wonwoo sighed taking another sip of his coffee

“Do you want to talk about what’s going on with you?” Mingyu asked

Wonwoo shook his head “No” Wonwoo finished the last of his coffee and placed the cup on the table

“Then I’ll just stay with you until you feel better”

“I already feel better…maybe you are like my antidepressant…every bad feeling just disappears when you’re with me” Wonwoo smiled to himself

Mingyu tried to bite back a smile, he couldn’t deny that made him feel good

Wonwoo rested his head on Mingyu’s shoulder and closed his eyes “Thank you”

Mingyu shook his head and wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders

Wonwoo felt like the restless nights and all the crying was finally hitting him as he slowly fell asleep in Mingyu’s arms

Mingyu smiled as he saw Wonwoo’s sleeping face, it’s kind of felt like he was in heaven. Being with the person he loved the most in this god forsaken world is everything he could ever want in life.

Moments like these made him forget about his one-sided love with Wonwoo

Wonwoo’s soft breathing in the silence was so soothing that it put Mingyu to sleep as well

Two hours later…

Mingyu slowly opened his eyes as he heard noise coming from the kitchen, Minghao was probably home

He looked down and saw a blanket placed on top of the both of them

Mingyu chuckled knowing that it was Hao who put this over them

“are you finally awake?” Minghao asked silently from behind

Mingyu turned his back and smiled sheepishly at Minghao, he was probably so confused

Minghao pointed at Wonwoo. “What the hell is going on” He mouthed

Mingyu just smiled at him

Minghao facepalmed himself, he thought getting Joshua and him together would finally help Mingyu get over Wonwoo but boy was this tougher than he thought

“When he leaves you better tell me everything” Minghao whispered

Mingyu nodded, he hadn’t told Minghao anything about the events that happened yet, maybe he was trying to not get yelled at or maybe it was the fact that he felt guilty about Joshua’s feelings, or it could be both.

Minghao sighed and walked away to his room

Mingyu turned to look at Wonwoo still sleeping soundly on his shoulder

He honestly had no idea what the hell he was going to do about his feelings. At this point, he’s sure he’s never ever going to get over Wonwoo, it seemed almost impossible now.

He doesn’t have any regret about it though

Mingyu smiles to himself, thinking about how crazy in love with Wonwoo he is

Mingyu turns to look at Wonwoo when he felt movement coming from next to him

Wonwoo moves away and stretches his arms out to wake himself up

Mingyu grins seeing the sight “Did you get enough sleep?”

Wonwoo looks at him and nods “Thank you”

“No problem, you can always use me as a pillow”

Wonwoo smiles at him

“Hao is here by the way”

“Oh, can I go say hi?” Wonwoo asks getting up from the couch

“I see you’re up” A voice says making the both of them turn

Wonwoo smiles “Hey Hao”

“Hi Wonwoo, what brings you to our humble abode?” Minghao asks as he leans against the wall with his arms crossed

“I was just having a bad day and Mingyu took me here” Wonwoo confesses, he doesn’t really want to try hiding that he’s having a bad day when it clearly shows on his face

Minghao frowned “Is everything ok?”

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu and then back at Minghao “I think so”

“Well you are welcome here anytime, with or without reason” Minghao tells him, as much as Hao despised the fact that his best friend was so hopelessly in love with someone that doesn’t feel the same, Hao was also Wonwoo’s friend.  

“No shit, I pay rent too” Mingyu interrupts

Minghao shook his head at him as Wonwoo just laughed

“Want me to take you home?” Mingyu asked as he looks at Wonwoo

Wonwoo nodded “Bye Hao”

“Bye Wonwoo”

* * *

 

“You take him home alright?” Minghao asks as Mingyu closes the front door behind him

Mingyu nods

“Is he alright?”

Mingyu shrugs “I have no idea…he doesn’t even want to tell me”

“he looks drained and I can tell from his eyes that he’s been crying a lot” Hao had a worried look on his face

Mingyu sighs “I know, I wish I knew what was wrong”

“Don’t pressure him to tell you, just be there for him like now”

“Yeah”

“Anyways what the hell happened with you and Jisoo?”

Mingyu laughs nervously

“Kim Mingyu” Minghao narrows his eyes at him

“I…uh…. ok fuck he told me he liked me, and I obviously haven’t gotten over Wonwoo”

Minghao shakes his head at him, not surprised “just what the hell are you going to do?”

Mingyu shrugs “I can’t believe out of everyone, I had to fall in love with a straight boy”

Minghao snorts “You really dug yourself to death there buddy”

“I honestly don’t think I can ever get over him”

“You might be the only person in the world that has this strong of a love for someone”

“If only Wonwoo felt the same way”

“What’s the plan?”

“Plan?” Mingyu looked at him a little confused

“What’s your plan with your one-sided love life with Wonwoo?”

“Oh...That”

“Are you going to keep loving him or do you want me to find someone else for you?” Minghao didn’t care how many times he had to get involved, he just didn’t want Mingyu to go through pain

“I’m going to keep loving him”

“You sure?”

Mingyu nods “I’m sure”

Minghao sighs “Wish there was someone out there that loved me as much as you love Wonwoo”

“You know…You and Jun look really cute together”

Minghao glares at him “Don’t you ever pair the both of us together”

Mingyu laughs “Just stating the facts”

“But seriously Mingyu this is going to be a lot of heartbreak, you can still try dating, it doesn’t have to be Joshua... Maybe you just haven’t the right person yet”

“The right person to me is Wonwoo, Hao”

* * *

 

“Welcome home dipshit” Soonyoung welcomes his friend

Wonwoo glares at him “Why the shitty welcome?”

“Why the hell didn’t you answer your phone, I was worried you fucking passed out somewhere”

Wonwoo chuckles “I was with Mingyu”

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow “Mingyu?”

Wonwoo nods “I started crying at the student center and he just took me to his place”

Soonyoung nods “Do you feel better?”

“I do”

“Enough to eat?”

“Yup”

“Finally,” Soonyoung grins

“did your parents leave?” Wonwoo asks as he looks around their apartment

Soonyoung nods “They were asking about you”

“What did they say?”

Soonyoung smiles “When you and your girlfriend were getting married”

Wonwoo snorts “Well did you tell them?”

Soonyoung nods “I told them you were gay, and they said that we should get together”

Wonwoo laughs as he gets closer to Soonyoung “How about it Soonyoung? Should we?”

Soonyoung pushes him away playfully “Over my dead body”

“Harsh” Wonwoo pouts

Soonyoung shakes his head at him

“Can we order pizza? I’m starving”

Soonyoung raises an eyebrow “What the hell happened at Mingyu’s place?”

“I was just with Mingyu”

“Just being with him makes you feel this good?”

Wonwoo smiles at himself “It’s an unhealthy amount of loving, I know”

“I didn’t say anything”

“You didn’t have to say anything for me to know what you are thinking”

Soonyoung sighs “I’ll order the pizza”

“If you fucking put sardines in the pizza again, I’ll actually beat your ass this time”

“Sardines are a delicacy; you should be ashamed of yourself”

“This is why no one wants to kiss you, sardine breath”

“Take it back!”

“And Sardines are not a fucking delicacy, you absolute idiot”

“A coffin”

“What?”

“That’s where you belong right now, A fucking coffin”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that i haven't been updating as much, been really busy with life lately but I'm hoping i can update weekly now


	13. Chapter 13

Minghao knocked on the apartment door feeling a little nervous

The door opened revealing Joshua “Hey What are you doing here?”

“Wanted to see how you were doing, can I come in?”

Joshua nodded and let him in “Water? Tea? Coffee?”

“I’m good, thanks”

Joshua nodded and sat on the couch

Minghao did the same and silently just sat there for a while

Joshua rubbed his temple “Sorry I’m not feeling well” he was normally so talkative but lately he just felt like staying holed up in his apartment.

“I heard from Mingyu”

Joshua sighed knowing what he was talking about “I need a smoke”

“You smoke?” Minghao was surprised

“Don’t worry, it’s just weed” Joshua said grabbing a roll from his little box

“Want one?” Joshua asked

Hao shook his head “Not in the mood”

Joshua nodded and lit up his roll, immediately taking a hit

He smiled “Much better”

Minghao shook his head at him “This is how you cope with heartbreak?”

“Oh, shut up, it’s not like I’m snorting crack, it’s just weed”

“Thankful that its not crack”

Joshua laughed and leaned back against the sofa “So as you must have heard from Mingyu...I got rejected”

“Yes, and I see that you are dealing with it by hiding in your home”

Joshua giggles “Just give me a few days and I’ll be ok”

“You sound like you got it all figured out”

“It’s not like I can force Mingyu to fall in love with me when he’s crazy in love with someone else”

“to someone who’s straight”

Joshua sighs “What the hell is he going to do?”

“I have no idea”

“That reminds me…I should ask Wonwoo if he confessed yet” Joshua remembered as he reached for his phone

“Wonwoo?” Minghao’s eyes widened hearing the name

Joshua nodded “You know him, right?”

“Wonwoo is confessing??”

“He’s in love with his best friend and honestly it’s kind of really beautiful”

“WHAT!!?” Minghao half yelled

Joshua jumped a little taken aback “W-What?”

“What the hell do you mean best friend?” Minghao asked

“H-He said his best friend has been in love with him for years and he didn’t know and that he’s realized that he’s been in love with him this entire time or something…. apparently, that’s why he broke up with sooah…wait why?”

Minghao paused, his whole body felt like it shut down for a moment

“Umm…is something wrong?”

“Joshua, I need you to tell me everything right fucking now”

“Bitch do I look like I want to talk about love right now!?” Joshua yelled

Minghao shut his eyes tightly “Oh my god Shua I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow but right now spill”

Joshua sighed taking another hit from his roll

“So basically before I went to confess to Mingyu, I met up with Wonwoo and he told me about his best friend that he’s in love with and then he went on talking about how his friend used to always say weird shit like “the moon is beautiful’ and then I realized that phrase meant I love you and whatever and then I told him that and he was like oh my god I don’t deserve him and blah blah blah and then I convinced him to go confess and then yeah, he went on his way and I went on mine..  I confessed to Mingyu and then all of sudden we hear this thud and we see Wonwoo on the floor and he fainted...I don’t know why he was there when he should have been with Soonyoung” Joshua explained

Minghao was in awe, he could barely let out a word

“What!!?” Joshua was irritated that he couldn’t tell what Minghao was thinking

“SO ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT JEON WONWOO IS IN LOVE WITH M- “

“YES, SOONYOUNG HE’S IN LOVE WITH SOONYOUNG!” Joshua interrupted

Minghao shut his eyes tightly trying to process everything in his head, Jeon Wonwoo is Gay? And Madly in love with Mingyu?

“What?” Joshua questioned confused with Minghao’s behavior

Minghao was in a state of complete confusion right now

Joshua furrowed his eyebrows as he finally realized something “wait”

Joshua looks at Minghao flabbergasted “Was Wonwoo’s lover Mingyu? And Mingyu’s…Wonwoo?”

Minghao sighed “What the fuck is going on?”

Joshua took a hit from his roll and shut his eyes as he leaned back on the sofa “these damn losers”

Minghao held in his laugh, he knew Joshua was pissed about the fact that these two decided to fall in love with each in the most difficult way

“these god damn idiots” Joshua muttered shaking his head at how fucked up this whole situation was.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” Minghao asked looking at Joshua

“Tell Mingyu of course” Joshua sat up again as he looked back at him

“are you going to be ok?” Minghao asked getting up from the floor

Joshua shrugs “probably not but it’s not about me”

Minghao nodded “I’m sorry I got you into this mess”

Joshua shook his head “it was a blessing to have met Mingyu, you don’t have to apologize for the happy memories that Mingyu had given me”

Minghao wiped away a fake tear “you really say the most saddest things”

Joshua rolled his eyes at him “get the hell out of my apartment already”

Minghao pouted “should I keep you updated about them?”

Joshua shook his head “Don’t”

Minghao nodded “alright”

* * *

 

Minghao was still in shock, he could not believe that he never questioned the fact that Wonwoo was straight. He thought because he had a girlfriend it was an explanation enough that he could never be gay. Obviously, he didn’t know people as much as he thought he did, his observational skills were crap just as Jun had mentioned before.

But anyways, how the hell was he going to tell Mingyu this?

He was getting closer and closer to home and the more closer he got the more nervous he got, he wasn’t sure how Mingyu would react to this news.

What if Mingyu cries? Minghao frowned at the thought of Mingyu crying

“What are you thinking so hard about?” A voice asked snapping Minghao out of his thoughts

Minghao turned and saw Mingyu in front of him with a worried look on his face

“you ok?” Mingyu asks

Minghao nodded quietly “I need to talk to you about something”

Mingyu gave him a worried look “something serious?”

Minghao nodded again

Mingyu quietly nodded and opened the front door, he wasn’t sure what It was about, but he knew it was better to talk about it inside from the way Minghao was acting

As soon as they entered the apartment room Mingyu kept looking awkwardly at Minghao waiting for him to speak

“Calm down Mingyu” Minghao sighed as he sat on the couch

“You said it’s something serious, how can I be calm right now!?” Mingyu whined plopping himself onto the couch next to him

Minghao chuckled

Mingyu gave him a look waiting for him to speak

“ok spill already!” Mingyu yelled losing his patience

“This is going to hard to umm take in, but the main point is Wonwoo is in love with you”

Mingyu stared at him with a serious face for three seconds before he burst into laughter

Minghao rolled his eyes at him

“I’m being serious right now Mingyu”

Mingyu kept laughing totally not buying it, did Hao think he was stupid enough to fall for this?

“Alright, you don’t believe me?” Minghao asked getting irritated

Mingyu shook his head at him as he held in his laughter

“let’s call Soonyoung and ask him”

Mingyu shrugs “did you team up with Soonyoung to prank me?”

Minghao groaned “why would I use my precious time to do that?”

“. yeah…it doesn’t sound like something you would do...but it’s not something true either” Mingyu was confused, who the hell did Hao hear this nonsense from?

Minghao immediately called Soonyoung and put him on loudspeaker

“Hello?” Soonyoung answers

“Hey Soonyoung, I have to ask you something… are you free?”

“Yeah...is everything okay?” Soonyoung asks

Mingyu shook his head at Minghao with an amused look on his face

“is Wonwoo with you?”

“no, he’s in his room studying”

“well this is about Wonwoo actually”

“…. what is it?”

Mingyu stayed quiet shaking his head at him, he knew it was just nonsense

“I heard something and I’m just asking to confirm” Minghao continues

“what the heck did you hear?”

“That Wonwoo is in love with Mingyu”

There was silence on the other end of the call, Soonyoung could not utter a word

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows…Soonyoung would have answered right away if it wasn’t true…why the hell was he taking so long to respond?

“Hello?” Minghao calls

“Y-Yeah?”

“Is it true?”

“Where did you hear this?”

“You can say I figured it out”

“does Mingyu know?”

Minghao looks over at Mingyu who was looking at him still confused as ever “He’s having a hard time believing it”

Soonyoung sighs “I don’t think Wonwoo wanted Mingyu to ever find out.”

Mingyu’s jaw drops “Wonwoo actually likes me!?” he yells out but even though he voiced it out, it just did not feel real. I mean how could he think it was real.

His best friend has been straight all the years that he has known him, and for them to suddenly say Wonwoo is in love with him is almost like saying pineapples belong in pizza.

Soonyoung sighs again “Mingyu ummm...you should talk to Wonwoo yourself; you should not be hearing this from me””

“O-Ok…I-I’m coming” Mingyu stutters as he quickly goes to the closet to get his shoes

“I’ll call you back” Minghao says quickly and hangs up the call

“Mingyu… are you ok?” Minghao questions are we watches Mingyu toss out the shoes from the rack

“I-I can’t find a single pair” Mingyu looked through the shoes that he threw to find a pair of shoes

“Dude here’s a pair...what are you talking about?” Minghao picks up the shoes and hands it to him

Mingyu paused and grabs the shoes from him “I-I’m having trouble focusing”

“I can see that” Minghao sighs as he crouches down to his level

“Does Wonwoo really like me?” Mingyu asks, still doubting it

“Go ask him yourself” Minghao says as he put on mingyu’s shoe on for him

“I’m scared Hao…I can’t even think properly right now…I couldn’t even find the shoes literally right in front of me”

Minghao placed his hand on Mingyu’s shoulder and squeezed it “You are going to be fine Mingyu”

“I don’t know”

“what are you scared about?”

“That it’s not true…that I’m getting my hopes up for something impossible…that I’m going to get hurt again when I’m finally getting better”

“why are you picturing all the bad outcomes?”

“because I can’t picture any good outcomes”

“Why not?”

“because all my life I’ve been in love with Wonwoo…it doesn’t feel real that he feels the same way…it’s always been an impossible thought for me”

“Mingyu…listen to me, I couldn’t believe it myself when I heard it today but are you just going to let your thoughts of doubt ruin this chance for you?”

Mingyu stayed quiet for a while

“what if it isn’t true?”

“if it isn’t true, we can’t do anything about it…ok?” Minghao looked at him worriedly, he knew Mingyu was probably filled with massive insecurities and doubt right now

“should I go?” Mingyu asks Minghao almost like he wasn’t able to make decisions for himself

“go”

“I don’t like that answer” Mingyu felt like he was going to throw up, he was nervous as hell.

“do you want me to come with you?”

Mingyu shook his head

“Go on then”

“Hao please tell me if you are joking please” Mingyu begged with his eyes

“Mingyu you know I would never joke about shit like this”

“I know but at this moment I just wish you were” Mingyu shut his eyes

Hao patted him on the back with a sigh “Kim Mingyu if you aren’t out of this apartment in five minutes, I will personally call Wonwoo myself”

Mingyu opened his eyes immediately and glared at him

“don’t look at me like that” Minghao frowned

Mingyu pouted

“Come on Mingyu”

“can you do something for me?”

“What is it?” Hao asks, at this point Hao was willing to do anything to get him to go to Wonwoo

“can you wait for me outside?”

“outside their apartment?”

Mingyu nodded “because if anything goes wrong, I want you to get me the hell out of there because I know for sure that I will not be okay alone”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
